A Price Paid
by JL Davenport
Summary: After returning home with Rias from the underworld, Issei finds that the changes to his body aren't quite as simple as a new look for his arm. After all, to contain the Welsh Dragon's power into a body that was so recently human must surely have consequences... Issei/His Harem. Mature Content. Patreon Commission.
1. A Price Paid

**A Price Paid**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Something different this time! Highschool DxD! It's actually only a series I've read a little of recently, when it came recommended from someone who'd seen I enjoyed Shinmai and Majika no Kenshi a lot. Definitely a very different protagonist, but a fun series for sure, so I've been enjoying it when I have made time to read through the volumes. And to have someone then ask to commission a story for it, well hey, that works out pretty perfectly I think!

I went to quite some trouble trying to get Issei's voice right here, since the novels are written in first person and have a lot of monologue, and a lot of monologue that's not exactly how we talk in English, but hopefully it works well enough. Enjoy!

* * *

Having returned home triumphant after saving Rias from her engagement to Raiser, Issei was uncharacteristically distracted, staring into the distance in his thoughts, as they stood in his room, after having sent the Griffon back to its master.

"Are you… worried about your arm?"

Rias's voice was soft as she shook him from his thoughts, reaching out to trail her fingers tentatively along the strange looking appendage, her touch both burned and soothed him at once.

"Ah?" Issei blinked, surprised first by her misinterpreting his mood, and then taken aback when he saw the anxious, guilty look shining in her eyes. Jolted by the sight, he quickly forced his usual carefree smile, "Haha! No! I wasn't thinking about that at all! I already told you, I don't mind it one bit, one arm is a small price to pay to make sure you're safe, Buchou!"

Her hands clenched at her sides and she breathed out a conflicted sigh, but she didn't press the issue. Instead, steeling herself and taking command, just like always, Rias held him in a firm gaze, stepping forwards and placing her hands on his chest, she urged him gently across the room, guiding him towards his bed.

"Tomorrow, Issei. I'll call Akeno and we'll look into anything we can find about dragons, I'll use any connections I have if need be. I promise you, I won't leave it like this," punctuating her words with a gentle shove, she sent him toppling backwards onto his mattress before turning to go, "For now, just sleep. You pushed yourself far too much today… I'll go tell your parents you've returned and make sure Asia isn't worrying."

Stretching out across the covers, Issei watched with a grateful smile as Rias slipped from the room, his eyes lingering on the spot she'd been even after the door swung closed behind her. She was amazing! He thought, for the millionth time, even in a situation as strange as this, she took it completely in stride. Asia would be in tears if she saw him in this state and he couldn't possibly let his parents see his arm like this. He'd have to slip out with Buchou tomorrow and see what they could do about it, and he'd have to apologise to Asia for avoiding her afterwards…

"Ahhh, Buchou! You're always so reliable!" but, for now, he just wanted to relish the happy feeling of having such a woman taking care of him like this, "Hehe, and so beautiful too! Ahh, your dress tonight…"

Contrary to Rias's worries, Issei wasn't really tired at all, rather, despite such a dangerous fight, he was feeling even more energetic than usual. And so, he simply rolled back and forth atop his bed, basking in the feeling of victory and various daydreams running through his mind.

"Mmm, Buchou, I bet you'd look even more beautiful with a collar on," he mused, his heart racing as he imagined her proud, pouting face staring up at her, her eyes shining with anger and a thick silver collar wrapped in place around her neck, "She definitely wou- H-Hah, wh-wha…?"

His daydream crashed to a halt as he jerked himself up to a sitting position, suddenly realising with shock just what he'd been envisioning.

"ARRGH! No, no no! That's Buchou! Tha-That's, well, of course she'd look good in it! But, nooo, that's wrong! I've never thought of Buchou like that, I wouldn't do something like that to her!"

At least, until tonight he hadn't. It was strange, he'd found himself getting distracted by intrusive thoughts of that nature ever since shortly after arriving back in the human world. He'd been envisioning a very similar daydream just a few moments ago, when Rias-Buchou had assumed he was worrying about his arm. It was hardly strange for him to fantasise about his companions, especially about his master, but, he couldn't help but feel bad about thinking of her in such a way, after just saving her!

"Grrr, I bet it's that Raiser-creep's fault! All that talk of, of owning Buchou… He's put these dumb thoughts in my head!"

Maybe he really was tired. That was probably it too, he'd never done anything at all like what he'd done today, it wasn't surprising at all if his thoughts got messed up after something like that was it?

' _Yeah, that makes sense.'_

Nodding to himself in assurance, Issei stripped down to his boxers and flopped onto his side. Buchou had told him he needed rest, and she was always right about these kinds of things. So… He'd go to sleep now, and get his head straight in the morning!

…

"Hmm."

…

"Hah… Ho… Hmm."

…

"Do… Do… Doo…"

…

The only problem, as Issei found out -turning from one side to the other and finding himself only growing more restless by the moment-, was that after holding Rias-Buchou against him, after getting her _very first kiss_ as well as giving her his own, and especially after that last quickly aborted fantasy of her… Issei as far too worked up to possibly go to sleep.

"Hmmmm."

He eyed the box of tissues on his desk for a moment, before quickly shaking his head and dismissing that thought. He'd finally, definitely looked cool for Buchou, the last thing he wanted now was for her to come in and say goodnight and walk in on him stuffing some wadded-up tissues into his bin! No, no, that definitely wasn't an option.

Stretching out along the bed, Issei took in a deep breath… Held it… And released. No big deal. He was just wired up from such a crazy day. He'd just take his time, calm down and get some rest. Okay, right, that would be ea-

 _You've done well so far. But, even aside from that arm, taking so much of my power before your body can handle it will have a price of its own. You're no longer just some devil now… Kukuku._

A heavy laugh echoed from within his soul, fading into the distance with something that felt distinctly like a smirk.

' _H-Huh? Ddraig? What do you mean!? Oi! H-Hey!'_

Unfortunately, this time, no matter how many times he called for the Red Dragon, he got no answer.

* * *

 _Do you really want my virginity that much?_

 _Yes! Of course! More than anything!_

"Issei…" Closing her eyes and leaking out a heavily conflicted sigh, Rias Gremory sank lower into the Hyoudou family bath. After speaking briefly to Issei's parents, and then a lot longer calming down a very fretful Asia, assuring the nun that Issei was already asleep in his room and shouldn't be disturbed for tonight, Rias had borrowed the household bathroom, taking the chance to finally allow herself to relax now she was in safe territory once again. And yet, the more she tried to clear her mind, the more that thoughts of her devoted saviour ran in circles through her head, "You really are far too honest."

It was an admirable trait, one that made him easy to understand. But, it also meant that sometimes Rias didn't know how to deal with him, and right now, it meant she wasn't sure how to even face him.

He was so unflinchingly straight-forward about everything he did, so much so that it was impossible to doubt any of his intentions; he served her because of how deeply he cared for her and how important she was to him. He'd followed her through death into a new life, he'd fought in her war game and he'd even travelled all the way to the devil's homeland, all for her sake. He was far from the ideal servant, but already she couldn't imagine any other pawn than him.

It was admirable.

And, she wasn't anything like that.

Even when she'd offered herself to him it hadn't been because she'd returned his feelings, it had simply been for the sake of avoiding her engagement, nothing but cold pragmatism- she'd come to Issei because she'd believed he would accept her. It was exactly what she'd thought he'd always wanted, she'd expected him to jump at it, and instead, he'd protected her. He'd fought for her. He'd bled for her. He'd crunched his fist over and over, until he was standing at death's door and she was sure if he'd taken even one single more step forward he'd disappear forever. And even after all that, after he'd already suffered for her sake, he still chased after her, and… Rias's eyes stung for a moment and an unfamiliar lump formed in her throat as her thoughts returned to her pawn's current affliction… After, after he'd already fought with every scrap of strength he had, he'd sold his very arm for the power to save her.

' _Issei… have I ever done anything like that for you?'_

Nothing came to mind. All she'd ever done for him was to save him from death, in as much as a devil could. She'd bound him to her service and given him a new life, but even that hadn't been done from some overflowing kindness or compassion, but simply from the same cold pragmatism as ever. As a noble devil she needed strong pieces and then someone with his potential had almost literally fallen right into her hands.

She knew Asia would have saved him simply for the sake of doing so, "Hah, you probably prefer girls like that, don't you?" He was just the same himself after all. Even as a pathetic, newly minted devil, he'd still walked unflinchingly into the heart of a fallen angel's base, without even the barest hope of winning, just for the sake of someone he'd cared about.

At the time back then, she'd simply been proud of his conviction, impressed with the kind of man he was and just a tad frustrated with him for reasons she was never quite sure of. But after what she'd been through tonight, after having found herself trapped by the whims of powers greater than her own, just as hopeless and helpless as their priestess had been, it was becoming harder and harder for Rias to keep her feelings straight. Even as she stretched out through the water, trying to force herself calm, still her heart beat a yearning rhythm within her magnificent chest, still her stomach remained twisted up in knots of emotions and still her body felt heated in a way she knew had nothing to do with the bath.

Another conflicted sigh leaked out. She was aware of herself enough to already know what was wrong. Somehow, she knew that after the night's events and after having born witness to the unmistakable strength of Issei's affection towards her, some small part of her was finding it difficult to feel worthy of such devotion. For someone of her standing it was a ridiculous thought, one she quashed immediately… But, as a woman, it lingered on, lying unsaid in the back of her head.

 _Do you really want my virginity that much?_

 _*Ba Dump!*_

 _Yes!_

 _*Ba DUMP!*_

 _Of course! More than anything!_

 _*BA DUMP!*_

It was incredible, just thinking about him now was enough to set her heart racing and leave her squirming in the water. When she'd first offered herself to him it hadn't been anything like this, her thoughts had been centred only on escaping her engagement. She'd felt nervous of course, excited and even a little scared at the prospect, but not enough to seriously weigh on her mind, it had been nothing compared to the impending dread of an unwanted marriage…

…But now, after spending so much time training with Issei, after seeing him grow so much stronger, after seeing him take his unique talent and hone it into a weapon, after seeing the depth of his devotion toward her and the length's he'd go for her sake… Just remembering the offer she'd made to him was enough to set her face flushing and have her legs twisting around each other as a powerful heat glowed from her core. She'd never have believed it possible for her to change so quickly, but it truly was like night and day- the pragmatism in her heart had been melted away and all that remained now was a feeling she'd never held before twinned with a keen realisation. She'd fallen in love with Issei. Her weak, silly, selfishly selfless pawn had captured her heart.

It was yet another ridiculous thought. A noble, pure-blooded devil being claimed by a member of her peerage? A new-born that was barely a handful of weeks old? The very suggestion was scandalous, but it made her heart pound stronger than any battle she'd been through.

Which, unfortunately, was why she'd found it suddenly so very hard to face him. And why she wished she could be as shamelessly honest as he was. It had taken everything she'd had to kiss him, some part of her had hoped that the rest would follow easily from there, but even when she tried to force it, she couldn't, she couldn't talk as bluntly as he did, the words simply wouldn't come out… They were held back by far too much pride, a whole lifetime's pride.

"That's enough." She declared, bringing her rampaging thoughts to heel as various answers began springing forward in her mind. It was an issue she needed to solve, but it was one that needed to be solved properly and carefully, when she'd sorted out her feelings she would answer him properly. As much as it was fun to imagine simply indulging in the feelings she now recognised, things couldn't be so simple, not for her. There would be ramifications. Or at least, that's what she told herself to set the internal discussion to rest.

Sighing to herself, Rias stood up, shaking her head as she slid gracefully out of the bath. Taking a few moments to concentrate, she composed herself back into her usual controlled façade as the lingering water droplets slid down her incredible form, the heat of her body and humidity of the air leaving a delicate mist rising across her flawless, white skin- framing her massive, soft breasts, her innocently rosy nipples, her wide round hips and her bare, virgin pussy in a picture that would surely take away the breath from any man or woman who saw it. Stretching her limbs out in satisfaction, the otherworldly beautiful devil realised she'd already made up her mind.

"For now at least, I'll spend the night here."

After what she'd already done and what her pulsing core ached for her still to do, it was a decision that had weighed heavily against her. But at the end, when the moment had come to decide, Rias had realised that after Issei had gone to such lengths for her, she couldn't possibly abandon him to be alone with that cursed arm tonight. She didn't have much knowledge on the subject of Welsh Dragons, or partial-body possession, but Issei was her pawn, perhaps her presence and magic would ease things for him. And... And… She didn't want to leave him just yet, either. The thought of rooming with Asia instead was dismissed just as quickly as the thought of enlisting the ex-Priestess's help.

Leaving her clothes in the laundry hamper to be dealt with tomorrow, Rias wrapped herself in a towel and slipped as quietly as possible from the bathroom and down the hall. Issei would almost certainly be asleep by now, after everything he'd been through, and she couldn't bear to accidently wake him up. Swallowing a lump in her throat and forcefully ignoring the growing heat between her legs, she tiptoed towards the man's room, intending to sneak inside and slide carefully into bed with him.

(Un)fortunately for the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, all her careful plans to put aside her emotions until she'd had time to deal with them were about to come crashing down around her.

* * *

The instant Rias's lightly trembling hands pulled Issei's door open, was the moment everything changed forever.

"Nhhh-B-BUCHOU!?"  
"Uh-AWha!?"

Jumping back in shock, Rias's jaw dropped open and her eyes shot wide, seeing clearly in the dim light.

For a moment she couldn't even register just what she was seeing- the man she'd thought would be asleep was wide awake. Bare naked. Kneeling on the floor of his room. One hand braced on the ground and the other… The other wrapped tight around the thick cock jutting out, long and hard towards her. Gaping in bewildered surprise, the Devil Princess couldn't stop herself from taking in every detail of the scene before her, her eyes tracing right up along the full length of Issei's considerable manhood, not failing to notice either the thick sheen of seed layering the shaft, nor the wads of soiled tissues discarded haphazardly around him.

The smell hit her an instant later, the thick scent of an incredibly potent lust crashing into her senses and sending her legs trembling. Rias had never seen a naked man before, nor had she ever smelled one's arousal, but her body reacted all the same and even as she stood transfixed in place, still she could feel her core throbbing.

"I-Iss-Issei…Wh-What?"

"B-Buchou! Buchou! I-I'm sorry!"

Despite his words and in spite of the pleading tone in his voice, Issei made no attempt to cover himself. Kneeling on the floor, panting roughly and with his eyes greedily drinking in her almost naked form, his body remained perfectly still, even as she could see the strain in his expression- it was as if all his will was bent towards simply stopping his hand from moving.

Any other day she would have simply left him to his devices, shutting the door behind her with a sly smile and a cheeky comment. But tonight, she was nothing like her normal self, her composed façade felt like it was crashing down in pieces all around her, and her usual confident words wouldn't come. Ultimately, it was the look in his eyes that kept her rooted in place, the desperate, frantic fear that he couldn't possibly hide from her. Issei was far too honest.

"Issei," she gulped, forcing her voice steady as her rationality slowly returned, "Are you alright?"

A single look, now that she'd calmed down enough to do so, had already told her the answer to that. She couldn't have been in the bathroom for much more than a half hour and already she could see multiple piles of wadded up tissues around him and, judging from the new stains splashed across the floor, even that much courtesy had been discarded. Clearly, she hadn't walked in on him just starting… The only conclusion she could come to was that he'd been going at it, possibly since the moment she'd left! And… And he was still going? She'd been around Issei long enough to know not to underestimate his sex drive, this was a man who'd turned his lusts into a weapon, but even then, she'd also been around him long enough to know this couldn't possibly be normal for him. She'd never heard of, or seen, anything like this during their time together training for the Rating Game and, even with a devil's enhanced stamina, lust on this scale was… it was… descriptions failed her, but a voice in the back of her mind offered, one she'd applied to Issei increasingly often lately, _impressive_.

"I! Ah, Buchou, ahahaha, I'm fine! Ju-"

A withering look from her cut off his attempt at placation.

"I'm… I'm not sure…" He admitted eventually. Sucking in a deep breath, he finally tore his eyes away from her and forced himself haltingly back to his feet, stumbling back over to his bed and making a weak attempt to cover himself in the covers, "It's like… It's like I can't calm down? Ghaha, it's like, like my blood's boiling? Ahah, probably just all the excitement from the fight! I just, just need to sleep it off, probably?"

Acting far calmer than she was, Rias shut and sealed the door behind her. Whatever was happening, it was best she made sure no-one else got involved for now, she owed Issei at least that much. "Like your blood's boiling? Since when did this happen? After the fight?"

"No," still his eyes didn't rise to meet her, "Since we got back, after, ahh, after you left. I went to lie down and the Dragon, Ddraig, he spoke to me again, he was laughing, saying that this was the price for the pact we'd made, that I'm no longer just some devil anymore… Nghha, I think he's gone though, I've been calling for him and he hasn't spoken since…"

"I see. Hmph, I should have expected something like this."

"Bu-Buchou?"

"The deal you made with him. It's not as simple as just selling your arm, you've given up a part of yourself to him, you're now housing the power of the Red Dragon within you," it was then, at that moment that Rias really stopped and thought about what she was saying. The Welsh Dragon was a terrifying, legendary creature, and Issei, of all people, was holding its spirit within him? She couldn't even imagine what the repercussions for that would be, "This… This must be the result of your body being forced to, er, adjust to that change."

Reaching out towards him, Rias made to stroke his cursed arm, both as an apology for her own negligence and as a gesture of support. However, the moment her fingers made contact, Issei flinched away, his mouth letting out a heavy gasp just from that simple contact.

"Issei…" her heart clenched, and her mind was made up. Standing back to her full height, she unhooked the towel from around her chest and let it fall to the ground. This wasn't the first time she'd been naked around the man she loved, but from the way her body shivered at his attention she could almost have forgotten that, "Here, get back into bed. I don't have the skills or the knowledge to help you now, but I should be able to help. And then, we can have Akeno and Sona look into it tomorrow. We _will_ find a way to help you, I promise."

Feeling almost lost in himself, it took every ounce of Issei's willpower, every drop of restraint left inside him, to hold up a trembling hand, warding Rias off as she stepped boldly towards him.

"I-I-I, Buchou! Th-Thank you! I would love that, I really, _really_ would, b-but, right now, er, tonight…"

His words faltered as his mind spun… what was going on? Did Rias-Buchou really not understand how dangerous it was, just being around him right now? He'd never felt anything even close to what he was feeling right now, it was as if his sanity was being held by a tether, a thin cord that frayed weaker and weaker with her every action- With each time those smooth, round hips swung from her stride. With each time those massive, heavenly breasts bounced in place. With each time the glistening wetness of her perfectly bare pussy caught the light. He was already near his limit! He couldn't take much more of this! If Buchou came any closer then he wou-

Issei's monologue suddenly ground to a halt and he swallowed heavily. A guilty chill sliding down his spine serving to return his rationality once again as he was reminded of just what he'd been envisioning when the Devil Princess had walked in on him.

' _R-Rias-Buchou…'_

It was hardly uncommon for Rias or any of the girls from the Occult Club to start in Issei's fantasies, of course. But, until now the thoughts he'd had of them had always been almost whimsically innocent in nature, usually revolving primarily around the simple idea of having a harem of adoring girlfriends all to himself, delighting just in the thought of their presence as much as in their beauty. His mind had conjured up images of being surrounded by their bare bodies, of caressing them and being pampered in turn, an uncomplicated indulgence in the idea of being so sincerely loved.

But tonight had been different.

Tonight, from the moment his desires had first overwhelmed him, the desires running through Issei's mind had turned far more explicit, much more fervid and many times more depraved than ever before.

With Rias-Buchou in such close proximity, his focus had been fixated solely on her, but, rather than his usual dream of being wrapped up in her arms… His mind had been filled with images of the Ruin Princess surrendering herself to him, of her proud expression and regal dignity breaking into ecstasy as her incredible body buckled around his cock. He'd dreamed of her on her knees before him, blindfolded with her hands bound behind her back as she serviced his cock. He'd pictured her as his maid, walking around his room in a dress so short it barely went past her hips, trying forcefully to ignore the twin vibrators stuffed in each of her holes as she worked. He'd envisioned her tied up with ropes, squirming as he teased her and begging, pleading for him to fuck her. A hundred scenarios, a thousand scenes and all of the Master he respected more than anyone else submitting to him.

He'd never even considered anything like this before now. Were these his own deep-seated desires? Or was it a reaction to the new energies poisoning his body? Issei had no clue. All he knew was that rather than wanting to serve Rias-Buchou and make her smile in happiness, right now he wanted to dominate her and make her scream in pleasure. More than wanting to admire her noble composure, he wanted to watch it fall apart as she succumbed to bliss in his arms. More than wanting to delight in the sound of her beautiful voice, he ached to hear it raised up in surrender to him.

His heart pounded at the memories, guilt mixed with desire and his temporarily strengthened restraint frayed once again.

"Ahh…Tonight, would be bad Buchou… I, s-sorry, but, I don't think I could control myself."

Once again, as always, she took him completely off guard, "That's fine, isn't it?" she answered with a coy smile, clasping his hand softly in her own.

Issei's jaw dropped open and his world slammed to a halt.

"Isn't that what you fought for? You declared for everyone to hear, that my virginity belonged to you, and then you beat the prodigy of the Phenex house to prove it. You saved me, and you won Issei, so, it's yours to claim if you wish to…"

He paused, his body trembling as he slowly processed her words. So then… with Rias-Buchou… it was alright? She was fine with it, or more like, she was going to let him? He could scarcely believe what he was thinking but, as the realisation settled within him, the immense, darkened lusts he'd pushed down roared hungrily within him, urging him forwards! After all, this was normal wasn't it? He'd faced down a terrifying opponent and risked everything to save her, and all he'd gotten in return was a kiss? What was he, a plumber? It was exactly as she'd said, he'd fought to save her, and he'd won! And now… She was… She was _his_ … She wa-

' _No! NO!'_

Rearing back, clawing at his head with his hands, Issei just barely managed to pull himself back, his breath coming in agonising pants as his entire body seared with desire. It was difficult just looking at her! He wanted her _so_ badly! More than he'd wanted anything in his life! But… But, "N-Not, not like this! I-I, I never fought to claim you!" he could remember his words now, he remembered what he'd asked for his prize. It wasn't that she would belong to him or that she would be beholden to him. He had never desired to be the same as Raiser. He'd only asked for her to be free, "Buchou! You're far, far too important to me for that! I still don't understand anything about the devil's world, or about the Gremorys, I just want Buchou as Buchou! I want to be loved by Buchou! I want to marry Buchou and suck on her breasts and, and all kinds of things, but it's no good if it's like this! I-I, I just wanted to free you… t-to protect you, not to do the same as that other guy."

His rambling words trailed off as his jolt of emotion ran out of steam. Issei was sure he would lament this moment for the rest of his life, he was sure he hadn't explained himself properly and, even worse than that, he'd turned down a chance to be with Rias-Buchou! Even so, he didn't regret it. He knew if he acted now, claiming her with selfishness instead of with love, then he'd taint everything between them forever.

Issei wasn't sure just what kind of reaction he'd expected from that, but the offended anger radiating from Rias-Buchou's face as she stared back at him was not it. Crossing her arms under her massive breasts (the wonderful sight somewhat undoing her demeanour), her face was shining bright red and her lips were pursed in a very tight frown.

"B-Buchou?"

"You really don't give in, do you? I know it's something I praise you for, but… Issei, this is the third time you've turned me down, you know!?" her angry expression melted into a pout and she looked almost bewildered as she stared at him, chewing on her words as her mouth opened and closed, without a sound coming out. There was a long, heavy pause between them as the Devil Princess's pride fought with her feelings, and when she finally spoke again, her voice was barely more than a whisper, "A-Are, are you really going to make me say it?"

As a man and as someone who was in love with her, he knew he should say something, anything, but right now Issei's brain wasn't working correctly and so he could only stare, open mouthed as Rias Gremory's expression turned soft and she shuffled in place, her eyes darting towards and away from him as she wrung her hands, smiling in embarrassed, honest affection as she slowly forced her words out.

"I'm… I'm saying that it's okay if it's you, Issei," she admitted, her face burning even brighter red as she slowly became honest, "I'm not offering be-because you fought Raiser, or because you won… I'm offering b-because it's you. Only you. I wouldn't say this to anyone else, I don't want to be here, like this with anyone else, I don't feel for anyone else the way I do for you."

His mind lurched and his centre of gravity suddenly felt off as it felt like his entire world had just shifted. And, somewhere within the deepest recesses of his heart, he could hear a small tone, like the sound of a bell echoing softly throughout him.

"Hah… You're always so honest with your feelings, but, it's not so easy for me to do the same," accepting both his silence and his unwavering attention, Rias dropped onto the bed beside him, clenching her hands tight into fists as she fought down the last of her pride and continued on, "I'm, I'm saying I _love_ you Issei. I'm not offering because you won my virginity, but because I want to give it to you… I want this. I'm here tonight because I want to be with you, I want to always be with you, I want you to always be with me."

' _She… She loves me?'_

Staring in open mouthed wonder, no matter how Issei turned her words around in his head, there was no way he could possibly mistake them or misinterpret her meaning. For as much as she'd lamented her own struggle with honesty, she couldn't have possibly been more clear. Reaching out, her fingers entwined with his, and, feeling the light tremble in her touch, he understood the depths of her sincerity.

' _She loves me!?'_

As if it was breaking free from long-held restraints, the ringing bell within his soul cried out louder and louder, the sound swelling and growing within him by the moment until it felt like his whole heart was filled to bursting with a chorus of pure, unrestrained joy. His body shook, his eyes became blurry with tears, and slowly, slowly, his entire world changed- slowly he began accepting the reality of the situation. He _was_ loved. _He_ was loved. He was _loved_. And slowly, as her fingers squeezed around his own, the dark black scars that had been left throughout the edges of his heart, the constricting trauma left by Reynare that had held him back all this time, began to disappear, all traces of them were burned away as he was healed by his master's honest, warm, affection.

And now, somehow, as he wiped his eyes clear and looked at her, she looked different to him. She was more beautiful than ever, but also more human, more real. No longer was being with her just a fantasy or a dream to him, and never mind being a devil, a Gremory, or his master, looking at her now, she was just the same as any other girl. And that was how he loved her, just as,

"Rias…"

She blinked and then smiled and Issei was sure that the warmth he could feel within him right now would be enough to heat the room for years.

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my name."

Issei's heart was pounding fast, but there was no longer any fear or doubt in him as he moved his arms around her, pulling her into him. Rias slid into his lap, locking her legs around his waist and linking her arms around her neck, she let out a small gasp as she felt the heat of his cock pushing thick and hard against her, but their lips came together a moment later for their second kiss, and this time Issei kissed her back with just as much love and adoration as she showed him.

' _Rias… Rias! RIAS!'_

Her name repeated endlessly in his head, ringing out joyously from within him, over and over as each moment passed between them; as their mouths opened tentatively against one another and their tongues danced together, as he traced his hands carefully along the wonderful softness of her skin, as she trembled and shivered under his touch, as her breath hitched and hips ground against him. Her arms were wrapped lovingly around his neck, her legs locked securely around his waist, her breasts heaving against his chest and her pure, bare pussy was trembling hot and wet against his shaft. Every part of him, every piece of his being was engulfed in _Rias_.

And yet, despite the fire that still blazed within him, and despite the all-consuming roar of desire pulsing through his veins, Issei smiled freely. Even as her touch had ignited his lust, so too had she soothed away his madness. In accepting him and in giving herself to him, she'd given him back control over himself.

His lust couldn't be denied. But, that was fine, neither of them wished to deny it. He wasn't fighting against his desires anymore, when Issei pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs open with his own, he was doing only what they _both_ wanted him to do.

* * *

"Ahn, hhAAH! NgHHA! Ise-Issei! Wait, Ah! Ahuuuah! …Wait, I-ah-I can't…"

The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess's sweet moans echoed loud around the room, raising in volume each time her voice hitched but, unfortunately for her, her pawn was completely engrossed in suckling on her massive breasts, so her cries went unanswered. Lying atop Rias and squeezing her two soft mounds together, Issei's hands rolled back and forth over her chest, stroking and kneading each breast as he alternated his mouth greedily between them, using one hand to roll his thumb over the small pink nub of her left nipple, while he flicked his tongue across her right before switching and repeating the process. Without any experience and without really knowing what he was doing, Issei was left simply indulging himself in her body and in the incredible sensation of having _his_ Rias moaning and trembling at his touch, at seeing her un-composed, flushed face and at hearing her gasping in delight.

"Issei, I… Issei! AHhhNNNN! Issei! ISSEI!"

Clinging even tighter to the hold she had on his shoulders as her hips shook and her back arched involuntarily into the bed -pushing her chest even stronger into him- Rias could do nothing to hold back her voice each time she felt his lips closing around her nipple, nor when she felt the firmness of his strong hands rolling and squeezing her breasts. The rush of pleasure surged through her once more and Rias's vision swam violently, her whole body shuddering and her cries turning into indistinct gasps.

Panting aloud, her head lolled weakly to the side and it was several long moments before the haze around her thoughts began to lift, _'He's… He's surprisingly dominant,'_ she concluded, just barley managing to keep from moaning out as she felt him kissing back down her body once more, his lips tracing down from her breasts to her taut, toned stomach as his fingers traced lightly over her smooth, round hips. Even the rugged texture of his left hand sent shivers along her spine as it brushed across her skin.

Her hard-fought composure lasted almost another five seconds before his tongue slid down her thigh and, once again, Rias found herself clinging to him, crying out his name as her body bucked desperately into his touch.

She couldn't keep her focus, it was becoming hard just to think.

She no longer had any idea how much time had passed since she'd come into the room, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours, she couldn't tell. Ever since Issei had guided her tenderly down onto the bed under him, he'd been lovingly savouring every last millimetre of her body; kissing her pursed lips, squeezing her tingling breasts, teasing her soaking pussy, he continued tracing his mouth, his tongue and his hands up and down the full length of her body, from the tips of her ears to the soles of her feet, over and over again.

Until now, Rias Gremory, the Princess of Destruction and heiress to the Gremory Clan was left feeling like a gooey mess. Her breath was coming in pants, her hair was messed up, her chest was heaving with need and her pussy was aching to be filled.

It was all so different to what she'd expected.

While she'd had too much pride in herself to ever properly touch or explore her body before, Rias had never once considered herself as being sensitive. It was logical, she was a Devil Princess, pure-blooded royalty, she was a Leader and Commander both by birth, that was natural, it was what she'd been raised for, when she'd given thought to having sex, she'd always envisioned it with herself in control, taking the lead, just the same as she dealt with everything else. Even when those fantasies had begun starring Issei, given how straightforward and deferential he normally was, she'd never considered any other possibility…

…But now that she was on her back, with the man she loved above her, it seemed everything she'd planned, expected or imagined was thrown completely out the window. Despite not really knowing what he was doing, he was incredibly enthusiastic about it, and Rias had relinquished control to him almost instinctively. She'd never felt anything like this before in her life, nor even imagined herself in such a position- normally it would be unthinkable for a pure-blooded noble like her to act so meekly towards one of her subordinates, but at this point, after spending so long moaning and writhing under his touch, after peaking over and over again without pause, Rias was beyond caring.

Shocks of excitement and pleasure sparked constantly through her body, leaving her gasping and panting. She couldn't resist it, she couldn't even keep from crying out anymore, laying fully spread out before him, her body had been thoroughly toyed with by Issei, and yet, no matter how many times she came, no matter how intense her bliss, she couldn't feel any relief. Instead, the _need_ he'd stoked inside her grew only hotter and deeper with his every touch, his every caress, his every kiss and taste… It was _incredible_ , but it wasn't enough! Just this much wasn't what she needed! Rias had never been so turned on before in her entire life, her teasing had gotten her so horny she could barely even think, until the only thing left she could focus on was the throbbing ache from her core, the unrelenting need to feel him! To be filled by him! To feel herself spread wide around him! She was going crazy! She wanted it more than she'd ever wanted anything, enough even to-

' _Ah…'_ her head sank back into the mattress and she gave a wan smile as a moment of clarity finally dawned on her, ' _Issei… I give in…'_

And finally, at long last, Rias Gremory's pride and dignity gave out.

Since realising her growing affection for him, she'd always imagined her first time would be her pushing Issei down onto the bed, straddling him and then savouring the look on his face as she guided him inside her. But instead, Rias leaned herself backwards into the mattress, raising her knees and opening her legs wide before reaching down and, without even a moment's shame left in her, submissively spread her pussy lips wide open before him.

"Issei, please," she pleaded, looking to him with upturned eyes, "Don't, ahhn, don't tease me anymore. I can't take it any longer. I need it, I need to feel you. I-I beg you, please… _Fuck_ me. _Claim_ me. _Make me yours_."

Jolted upright, Issei stared back in mute surprise, a wide smile forming as he slowly processed just what he'd heard. Despite how unimaginable it was, it took only one look at Rias and the way she was so freely presenting her body toward him, to see that she was neither simply indulging him, nor playing around with him. And, as a warm sense of satisfaction flowed through him, he understood that this was the signal he hadn't even realised he was waiting for.

Lacking any words to properly respond to that, Issei swallowed the last of his nerves and simply nodded. Moving carefully into position atop her, he eased his cock against the warmth of her entrance, his breath quickening as he felt the heat of her soaked pussy pulsing against his glans, her lips opened up invitingly around him as he held himself in place and her voice begged shamelessly for him once again.

Feeling her arms linking around his shoulder and her legs locking around his waist, time seemed to slow to a halt and his world concentrated to one single point- This was it. This was the moment he'd dreamed of for so, so very long. The moment he'd never been prepared to actually happen.

"R-Rias! I-I really, really, _really_ love you!"  
"Ahh, Issei… I love you too."

Their lips met together in another kiss, and, as they did, he pushed himself forwards, rolling his hips over and sinking his cock into the depths of her tunnel. _'Ah!'_ His mind shuddered in delight the very next moment, as he was suddenly aware of just how hot, wet and tight Rias's tunnel was around him. Her walls caught vice-like around his cockhead as his shaft spread her walls wide around him, and her fingers clenched desperately into his shoulders as his length plunged slowly into her.

Moaning into their kiss, Issei could feel her whole body stiffening suddenly around him as he opened her full up around him, coming up against the last barrier of her chastity. Her lips fell from his with breathless gasp and her eyes shot wide as he pushed through, claiming her virginity in a single stroke, as gently as he could manage. A small trail of blood twined with the juices leaking down her thighs and her tunnel pulsed almost agonisingly tight around him, but even so, her walls opened up willingly at the smallest pressure from his shaft and,

"Ahh… Hhnnn… Ooah…"

As inch after inch of his cock began to fill her, the cry that had caught in Rias's throat came out as a shuddering moan,

"Ahhnn! Hhh!"

Louder and louder as he pushed deeper and deeper,

"AhhuuuuAhh! Ahhnnnn!"

Until her head was rolled back, her mouth hanging wide and her hips quivering against him,

"AH! HHA! HhnnnAHH!"

And until, letting out a matching groan of his own as his body surged with pleasure, Issei finally sheathed himself fully inside her, spreading her open right to the depths of her pussy and pushing his length directly against the entrance to her womb.

"AHHNHHH! I-I-ISSEEEI!"

Rias's incredible body trembled and writhed in his arms and, gasping at the intensity of the hot, wet heat coiling along the full length of his shaft, it took all his remaining restraint to keep from losing himself in her pleasure right then and there. Holding tight to one another, both breathing fast as she rode through an orgasm stronger even than all she'd felt so far tonight, and as he clawed himself back from his own, it was several minutes before either of the new lovers managed to calm themselves down.

"How do you like it? My virginity, does it feel as good as you hoped?" Rias breathed, looking up at him with soft eyes and brushing her fingers across his cheek as she slowly began to relax herself around him, "I know you were looking forward to this… But, I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to move…"

Her words belied more confidence than she truly had. Right now, it was taking all her focus not to lose control of herself simply from lying like this, moving was absolutely out of the question. Wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved, while feeling his shaft buried to the hilt inside her, pressing back all the way to her womb, it was a feeling beyond anything Rias had ever imagined, beyond anything she'd been able to prepare herself for. She could feel his iron-hard length inside her, feel his heat and strength both around and within her, and she could feel every twitch and pulse he made reverberating through her, it was as if her entire body was spread open, wrapped tight around his cock. Warm feelings of both love and desire were flooding from her core, she felt secure in his arms and desired in his lust… And, she could feel herself, floating on the edge, knowing full well she couldn't and wouldn't resist him, that as soon as he had the mind to, the man who was meant to serve her would instead make her _his_. And somehow, that anxious submission made the Devil Princess even more excited.

It's… It's incredible! It's amazing! Ahhh! Rias! My Rias! AHahahah!" Issei answered in his usual carefree manner, his face beaming in rapturous delight, despite the tears of joy streaming down his face, "It's just like I dreamed of! I-I hhaa, Rias is always so kind to me! It's so good I almost can't take it!"

Unable to face his typical excessively honest praise, she ducked away, her face burning bright red and mouth open in a wide smile, "I-I, w-well, I'm glad you're enjoying my body th-"

"No!" surprisingly, he interrupted her, more forcefully than he'd ever done so before and Rias found the words lost in her mouth as his goofy-joyful expression turned stone serious once more, "No, I mean, er, sorry, I can never say these kinda' things right! But, your body, it's ahh, it's so soft and smooth and so tight, and hot and wet, I feel like I'm melting and floating and it's amazing! Since it's Rias, I think for me that's "Just as expected!" But! But, that's not what I meant, that's not why I feel like, like my heart is going to burst!"

Issei was certainly not the most eloquent person she knew but, there was something about the sheer earnestness in his clumsy explanations that never failed to captivate her. Although, she conceded, the feeling of his thick cock pushing against the entrance to her womb, definitely added to the effect, "Oh?"

"It's because… Because, this is a side of you that only I've ever seen! And, I'm the only one who'll ever see you like this! Because, I'm going to be by your side for the rest of my life, forever! And, I'll never hand you over to any other man, no matter what happens!"

It was a typically greedy speech from Issei, similar to many of the declarations he'd made before… but, it made Rias's heart pound harder than ever when she heard it. All this time she'd known and accepted that her pawn desired her, it had been flattering and endearing, and it had made it easy to spoil him, it wasn't until tonight that she'd given serious thought to what it would be to grant those wishes of his, and just how strongly the thought of being possessed by him resonated within her. He'd always been her Issei, from now on, she was going to be _his_ Rias.

"Very well then, I accept your words!" She answered, drawing upon all the pride still remining in her as the Gremory Heiress to answer him, "You have my permission. Mould me to your shape! Turn this into the ideal pussy, for your exclusive use!"

Her proud tone was a vivid contrast to her submissive words, but even that haughty demeanour was shattered only a moment later with a loud cry, as Issei reacted to her command and began moving. The cock that had been so thoroughly stretching out Rias's entire tunnel was suddenly pulled back and, as she felt his cockhead catching every single one of her folds, she couldn't keep from howling at the sudden feeling of loss.

' _OOoooh! Rias! You're feel so good! Ah! You're the best!'_

Losing all sense of restraint at her shameless request, as much as by the feelings of love glowing through his heart and the infernal lusts burning within his soul, Issei couldn't even consider holding himself back. Drawing his full length almost all the way out of her tunnel, he could feel her pussy coiling tighter and tighter around him with every inch of his shaft he withdrew, as if her body was instinctively refusing to let him go, even for a moment. Then, without pausing for even a heartbeat, he drove himself back into her, acting with every ounce of his reborn strength as he slammed his cock back through her virgin pussy, forcing her walls wide around him once more and pushing right in against her womb.

Rias's fingers clawed into his back, and her legs kicked vainly in the air as she came violently around him, bucking back into the bed and screaming his name. Despite how many times he'd orgasmed already, feeling the soft, wet heat of Rias's body suddenly shuddering around him was almost enough to send him over the edge once more, it was only the dim rationality still remaining in the back of his mind that desperately pulled him back.

' _I-I need to hold on! As a man, I've… I've got to do at least this much!'_

He'd never dreamed of seeing Rias like this, looking so open and unabashed, her face flushed and mouth wide in clear joy as she gasped and moaned under him! It was a sight he'd never forget! He wanted to see more! He wanted to make her feel even better, to feel as good as he possibly could! He wanted to see her completely drown in pleasure, to see the look on her face as she submitted entirely.

He'd never imagined her body could feel so amazing! Her skin was flawless, soft, smooth and supple to his touch. Her breasts bounced and jiggled in his hands, somehow remaining wondrously perky and round despite their incredible size. Her tunnel was hot and wet around him, squeezing almost painfully tight along the full length of his shaft despite how eagerly her walls opened up around him. It was beyond what he'd even his wildest expectations! He wanted to feel her more! He wanted to stroke, and kiss, and taste, and caress and squeeze, and fuck, every last millimetre of her body!

Her kisses, her touches, her moans and her gasps! The fire inside him was burning hotter than ever, as if some primal need was spurring him on, but this was everything he'd ever wanted! He couldn't possibly stop!

And so, Issei indulged himself thoroughly in her body, rolling her breasts between the palms of his hands, driving his cock through her pussy, and bringing her to peak again, and again- until the usually dignified expression on her face had loosened into a dazed, open mouth grin and hips shook clumsily back against his every thrust, the light of reason long gone from her eyes.

But, no matter how forcefully he tried to hold back his own pleasure, the feeling of Rias's virgin body wrapped tight around him couldn't possibly be denied and, despite her inexperience, as she lost herself further and further into the bliss, her movements grew increasingly confident, pushing back against his thrusts and squeezing down along the full length of his shaft each time he slammed into her. Groaning aloud and clinging to the bedsheets almost hard enough to rip them, a little over ten minutes passed between them before Issei realised the pressure within him was growing beyond what he could possibly stand.

"Rias! I'm gonna, I-nghh, I can't hold back anymore!"

Her lust-soaked mind sharpened with a sudden need, "Cum! Issei! Ahnnn, please! I want it, I want to feel it! Please, cum for me!"

Lost in the haze of desire, some distant part of her mind was telling her she should be careful. But, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess was far past any rational thought, and the instant she felt his cock pulsing even thicker inside her, her legs had already locked instinctively around his waist, arching into his thrust and pulling him as deep inside her as possible, battering his cock against her womb. Her body and instincts had already given in to him, the primal desire to be pinned down and bred was far stronger than any thin strands of rationality still remaining.

Burning with a lust hotter than he'd ever felt in his life, Issei drove himself furiously one last time into her deepest walls. Sheathing himself inside the woman he adored with all his might, he could feel her entire tunnel wrapping even tighter than ever around him as his cock swelled and balls tightened with his release. His world coalesced to one single moment, an instant of pure bliss as he felt Rias's body clinging desperately to him, hungrily milking his shaft, and then, letting out a triumphant roar, everything exploded!

Rias's screams of delight were abruptly lost as his shaft twitched and spasmed inside her, her mind painted white as she felt his release suddenly erupt out, as she felt jet after potent jet of hot thick seed crashing into her walls, flooding her womb and dying her entire self in his colours.

Issei too, was lost in the sensations. He'd never felt anything comparable to this before and despite how many times he'd already cum tonight, after feeling Rias wrapped around him, experiencing the gentle softness of her skin, the hunger in her touch and the hot, wet, tightness of her pussy… It was as if her body had been designed perfectly, just for him. And, satisfying his newfound instincts, he reacted in kind, his roar turning into a groan of delighted satisfaction as he unloaded into her, again and again- pressing Rias Gremory down into the bed and filling her with more cum than he'd ever released at once in his life! Until her womb was overflowing and her entire tunnel was soaked thick in his lust.

Floating through waves of bliss, more powerful than anything she'd imagined, Rias crashed through orgasm after orgasm, moaning out a breathless scream and cumming again and again each time she felt his cock unload inside her and each time she felt his shaft twitching against her womb. Having already long since surrendered herself to his pleasure, she had no hope at all of retaining her sanity and when the intensity finally began to ebb away, some timeless eternity later, her strength faded completely away, leaving her sliding off him and flopping bonelessly back down onto the mattress. Her hair was a mess, her massive chest was heaving from exertion and, between the dizzy, glazed expression in her eyes and the way her tongue was hanging out the edges of her mouth the Heiress of the Gremory house was looking both completely disgraced and utterly satisfied.

Similarly, from the ecstatic expression on Issei's face to the bounding delight in his heart, as he looked down with her, and as their fingers entwined once more, her adored pawn was glowing with the happiness only known to lovers.

…

But, of course, the power of the Welsh Dragon was legendary, and the night was still young…

* * *

 **Later**

"Ah! Ah! AHH! Ngh! Auuuah, Issei! You're incredible!"

With her arms around his neck and her legs kicking reflexively into the air with his every thrust, Rias was currently being held completely aloft, trapped between her lover's chest and the wall against her back, held up only by the hands clenching tight into her soft ass, a dragon claw on one side and human's fingers on the other, both held her with surprising gentleness for how secure she was in his grip. Feeling herself being bounced up and down along the full length of Issei's shaft, she wasn't quite sure how she'd wound up in this position. One moment they'd been talking, kissing and her fingers had been teasing up and down her body, and the next… She was being held in the air, with her breasts squished wonderfully against his chest and her back pressed into the wood, gasping, moaning and squirming as he slammed his cock up through the full length of her pussy.

It was a far cry from the romantic lovemaking she'd pictured for her first time but, feeling her body dropped down to meet his length each time he slammed it furiously up through her tunnel, losing all her breath to even scream each time she felt her deepest walls being so forcefully stretched around his cockhead, she couldn't possibly bring herself to mind.

"AuHHAAA! T-T-Tooo much! IsssseeEEEEIII!"

He sheathed himself inside her. Her world flashed white and her world spun once again.

' _Tooo much, I can't… I can't take this!'_

She loved this, she loved it enough to lose her mind, but at the same time she knew this was far too dangerous a position for her! While she'd somewhat gotten used to the feeling of being wrapped tight around Issei's thick shaft, being held up like this, moving entirely to his whims, she was quickly going crazy, squeezing tight around him and cumming her brains out, peaking higher and harder each time his cock drove hard into the furthest depths of her tunnel! She could barely even remember anything else existed.

' _M-My head… And pussy are both full of Issei's cock!'_

Distantly, she noticed (with instinctive excitement) that his shaft was stretching her out even further and that his thrusts were getting even faster, his fingers digging hard into her ass and his chest pushing her even harder into the wall as he fucked her faster than ever. With three loads worth of cum already soaked through her tunnel and down her thighs, any worries about the future had long been extinguished, and so she only screamed with rapturous delight as she felt his cock suddenly, _finally_ , explode inside her again, her mind seared blank and thoughts drowned in clouds of pleasure the instant she felt another blast of cum shooting into her already overflowing womb.

"UHHHAHHhhghghuuuuuuuuaaahh!"

* * *

 **Later**

Nothing about this day, or especially about this night, had gone quite how Rias had expected. It had been a rollercoaster of terrible lows along with the greatest highs she'd ever known, it had taken everything she'd had just to keep up with everything that'd happened, but she was smart, and she was adaptable. And, perhaps as expected for someone without any experience, she'd learned a great many things in the past few hours.

Unfortunately, much to her quietly mounting shame, one of the things she'd discovered was that, despite all her pride, she really, _really_ enjoyed being put onto her hands and knees and taken from behind, _'Like a dog!'_ it was an embarrassing position that would have been absolutely unthinkable for someone like her had she not long since given into her desires and submitted herself to Issei's whims.

"Yes! There, ri-right THERE! I love it! I love it! I love you!"

She loved the sensation of her massive breasts swinging back and forth as her body rocked with his thrusts!

She loved the way his hands held possessively tight around her hips, pulling her against him even as she eagerly shook her own waist back along his shaft!

She loved the how his cock scraped along the back of her pussy, filling her just as completely as before but pleasuring her in an entirely different way!

She loved the almost painful impact their hips made against one another as if they'd both given in to nothing but their most primal mating instincts!

And, she loved the sheer feeling of control it gave him over her, holding her in place and giving the impression that if she acted out he'd simply spank her back into line, "OouuuAHHHH!" she even loved the growing urge she felt to plead for him to do just that!

But, most of all, she loved the knowledge that he was going to mark her as his once again, that he was going to cum inside her just like this, as if she was a bitch being bred!

Issei's thrusts grew faster and harder with growing need and, still shivering and panting at that last thought, Rias's hands collapsed from under her, giving out against the intense pleasure and leaving her lying face down in the bed, simply howling in delight.

* * *

 **Later**

With the night passing in a daze of pleasure like she'd never imagined, Rias wasn't quite sure how she'd wound down on her knees, with her fingers gently massaging Issei's balls and her mouth bobbing up and down along his shaft. He'd pointed his cock towards her and, without even having thought about it, she'd dropped to the floor and begun obediently cleaning up the mess she'd left all along it.

Never in all her life had she imagined herself like this, kneeling on the ground and servicing a man like some brothel whore… but, now that she was in the midst of doing just that, Rias had found that rather than worrying about her pride or dignity as a Gremory, the only thing she cared about was attempting to swallow the entirety of this wonderful length.

It had taken her some time to get used to his size, and even longer to try accustom herself to taking something as thick as him down her throat. But Issei had been patient with her, never once hurrying her and, even now, despite still being able to take only about half his full shaft, he was groaning endless praise alongside gasps of pleasure as her lips slid up and down his cock.

Her technique was clumsy but, for an inexperienced teenage boy like Issei, even without his powerful new desires, just the unbelievable sight of the incredible proud, beauty sitting submissively on her knees before him would have been enough to bring him close to the edge. As it was, seeing her staring up at him as his cock disappeared between her perfect lips, feeling her warm, soft mouth wrapping around his glans, gasping at her tongue sliding tentatively across the underside of his length and experiencing the sheer loving, gentle adoration in her inexpert movements… despite how much had already been drained from him, it was taking everything he had just to hold on and enjoy the sensations even another moment longer.

"Oooah! Rias! Ahh, I can't believe you're actually sucki-auuaaah! Ah! It feels so good! I! I! Oh! I can't HOL-!"

Losing his control as she sank down his shaft one last time, rolling his balls between her palms as she did so, Issei didn't even manage to finish his sentence before he was abruptly overwhelmed! Crying aloud with guttural groan, it was only the intensity of his care for her that held back his instinct to grab onto her head as his cock jolted in place and suddenly erupted, shooting rope after rope of hot, sticky seed right down her throat!

Already far out of her depth, Rias couldn't possibly swallow his massive release. Pulling back in surprise as his cock fired off splurt after splurt of viscous cum, her mouth was instantly filled almost to overflowing and she only just barely managed to keep from letting any spill out as his shaft slipped from between her lips.

"RIASSSSSSSS!"

The sight Issei could barely have believed he was seeing before became even more incredible as his cock fell from between Rias's ruby red lips and, pulsing for a moment right before her wide eyes, proceeded to unload right across her face! Staring half in shock and half in wonder, he could only gape as he watched his release splashing hot and heavy across the Ruin Princess's perfect, noble face, staining her thick in his lust.

And, to his continuing disbelief, sitting before him with her cheeks already stuffed full of his seed, rather than pulling away, she accepted it all with an unmistakable murmur of delight, raising her hands up below her chin, as if refusing utterly to miss even a single drop of his essence.

When she swallowed it all a moment later, looking up towards him with a bright smile and a face covered in his cum, he knew for sure that it was nothing to do with Ddraig's influence on him when he thought she'd never before looked so unbearably beautiful.

* * *

 **Much Later**

By the time they'd run out of energy and the burning desires within him had finally been wrung out, the night had all but passed and the first rays of light were already beginning to peek across the horizon.

"Uuaaaaaahh…" Issei groaned, stretching out across the bed, sweating, panting and marvelling at the dull pain he was feeling in muscles he didn't even previously know he had, "That was _amazing_! And my arm's back to normal too! It really did work! You really are the best Buc- hehe, Rias."

Lying curled up against him, with her head atop his chest, Rias propped herself up on her elbow, turning a glance towards him in response, "Well, I should hope you're happy. You certainly used my body however you pleased."

"U-Urk!"

Stretching out and softening her expression to a warm smile just as he began to panic, she breathed out a gentle laugh, "Mmm, well, it felt good… So, I'll forgive you."

"You do need to be careful though," she added a moment later, laying herself back down on him and trailing her fingers along the muscles of his chest, "I lost count of how many times we did it in the end. Welsh Dragon or not, there's not many women who imagine something like that for their first time."

"Er, ah… S-Sorry," he answered, looking sheepish and not quite able to meet her eyes as he thought back through how he'd acted, "I… I never planned that. I, I always dreamed of, of… of making love to you. I pictured, you know, being really soft and sweet and you melting in my arms and, well I guess that happened, but… Sorry, I did go kind'a rough didn't I?"

"Well, it's not as if I didn't expect it," she reminded him, feeling a little bad about the guilty look on his face, "Still though… You really are going to be a handful, aren't you?"

 _More than a handful_. Her body unhelpfully reminded her, her core pulsing warm at that thought and her pussy tingled lightly with the still remaining afterglow from being stretched out around him. _Much more_.

Rias allowed herself a few moments to savour the sensation, lying atop the man she loved and feeling her well fucked body revelling in the pleasure of being so thoroughly satisfied. However, as pleasant as that feeling was, it also came with a stark reminder, despite the Dragon's influence disappearing for now, she knew for sure that the instincts he was fighting weren't going to be so easily dealt with and she knew also that she couldn't possibly handle doing something like that every night. The piles of tissues still scattered around the room from Issei's efforts before she'd found him only reinforced that fact.

It should have worried her, but really, it only allowed her the excuse she needed to accept the decision she knew she'd made long ago, since the first time she'd realised she was in love with her pawn.

She sighed.

"I'll help you as much as I can Issei, I'll support you and accept anything you need of me. So, promise me, you'll be a little gentler with the others. Okay?"

He blinked.

Then paused.

Then opened his mouth.

Then blinked again.

"…O-Others?"

She couldn't help but laugh, he really was far, _far_ too cute. Her adorable Issei, "Of course. You didn't take me to be the kind of woman who would trample on her man's dreams, did you?"

Almost ever since she'd known him, she'd known about his ambitions to having a harem of his own, she'd even been the one to tell him that as a devil his dream could come true. It would hardly be right for her to take back those words now, just because she knew that she was going to be standing at his side. And truthfully, it wasn't as if it was all that strange an idea for her to begin with, having grown up around her father's harem, the thought of sharing the man she loved with her sister-wives, and of taking up a position looking after the greater family, had been completely natural to her for most of her life. It wasn't until just a few years ago, when she'd started growing used to the human world, that she'd even considered any other possibility.

So, while she had intended to live like a human, it wasn't something she was actually opposed to. Rather… it was actually a relief to have a reason to accept it. While she could see the charm in the human's monogamous relationships, in monopolising the person you cared for and keeping them all to yourself. Now that she was imagining the future ahead of her, the thought of being alone with the man she loved without having her close friends and companions to share him with, seemed painfully lonely. It was like trying to imagine her mother without also thinking of her father's other wives, it wasn't right, the picture could only feel incomplete.

Coming back from her thoughts, Rias saw that Issei was still staring blankly back at her, his face a picture book of emotions as he continued working through what she'd told him, clearly trying to make sure he'd understood her correctly.

"I won't share the man I love with just anyone though," she continued, favouring him with a magnanimous smile, "And I won't stand for you to go out playing around with every woman you see. You're joined with me now, Issei, forever and acting like that would only bring shame on me and on my house."

"Ah, r-right…"

Having gotten his acknowledgement, she pushed herself back up to a kneeling position, turning serious and raising a finger as her instruction began, "Good, then you know what you need to do? For now, just believe in me Issei and entrust your body to me. I'll take care of these new cravings of yours, and then… Find good women, okay? Surround yourself with companions I'll be proud to have at my side, people I can trust to help look after you with. You're not alone anymore, you don't need to worry, I'm here to support you. You saved me, and as your p-partner, I'll make sure all your dreams come true!"

Once again, the tears streaming down his face served to spoil the mood a little, but even so, she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Ahhhhh! RIAS!"

Suddenly finding herself pulled right back down to the bed, Rias's composure evaporated once again as she gave out a surprised shriek.

"H-Hey! Wait, Issei, I'm still, I was sti-still, hhnngh, auuAH!"

And so, the night continued on into the morning.

* * *

"O-O-Oh!"

Collapsed to her knees, trembling with a complete mess of emotions she couldn't even make sense of and yet, completely unable to pull her eyes from looking through the half-opened doorway, Asia let out a shocked gasp- watching as the man she loved pulled the woman she respected down onto his bed, and their bodes quickly wrapped around each other once again.

The Blonde (former)-nun had had a long, bewildering and anxious night. Having been the only one left behind in the human world had been terrible, and not even being able to see Issei after he'd returned had been even worse. Seeing Rias again last night had been such an incredible relief her legs had given out under her, and hearing from her new master that her pawn was fine, that he'd won the fight and made everything alright again -just like he always did- had felt like a leaden weight on her chest had finally been removed.

But, she hadn't been able to see him. He'd been so exhausted when they'd returned that he'd apparently gone straight to sleep, and she couldn't possibly imagine risking disturbing him after all he'd been through.

It shouldn't have mattered. Rias had saved her life and helped give her a place to belong, she trusted her implicitly, she didn't doubt at all when she said that Issei was fine, and that he hadn't been injured.

But, she hadn't been able to see him.

And she hadn't been able to calm down.

Which was why, after an entire night spent restlessly tossing and turning, she'd been tip-toing silently from her

Which was why, after almost an entire night spent restlessly tossing and turning, she'd been tip-toing silently through the house, intending to take a walk to clear her head before the sun came up and it got too bright out. And why, she'd then been almost shocked out of her skin when, as she passed silently along the hallway, she'd suddenly heard the muffled sounds of banging and moaning coming from Issei's room. The Blonde had no way of knowing, but the spell that Rias had originally cast on the room, to give them some privacy, had waned away almost completely after the battering her psyche had taken in all the hours since. To the point where, at this point, her screams and Issei's groans, were beginning to leak out.

For Asia though, after having spent so long worrying about him and especially after not even being able to see him until now, she hadn't even thought twice before dashing across the hallway and yanking the door open! It hadn't even occurred to her to knock, not when there might be something wrong with him…

…And, she'd been like this ever since. Everything had been a daze since then and she wasn't even sure exactly how much time had even passed- only that it was at least enough time for Issei to have made love to Rias three times before her eyes, and for their entire conversation to wash numbly over her.

She was heartbroken, of course.  
And she was angry, of course.  
And she was happy for them, of course.  
And she was guilty about watching, shocked by what she was seeing and confused about how it had happened, of course.

However, all those rational emotions seemed almost entirely muted. She was aware of them and aware of them churning inside her, but they felt distant, unimportant. Instead, as she watched Rias's legs link around Issei's waist, and as she saw his thick cock spreading her pussy wide around him… More intensely than anything else, Asia felt a hot, wet ache throbbing from between her legs, like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Ahh… Issei…"

* * *

 **A/N:** There you have it, a pretty fun concept no? Take a setup somewhat similar to ACoT, make it a lot more wholesome and then unleash it on a series that really should have had the MC getting laid by the third volume! And hey, who doesn't enjoy the thought of someone like Rias Gremory acting meek and submissive when in private?

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


	2. A Queen's Gambit

**A Queen's Gambit**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** It's back! More DxD goodness! This has definitely been way too long coming, and not from lack of desire from myself for getting more of this story written, or from the commissioner in encouraging me to actually do it. The first chapter was received really warmly and I really love the ideas for this story, so I've been wanting to expand it… Just a case of actually getting it done, and making time for it among everything else- which I've finally done. A big long commission this time too, the biggest I've done in a long time and one that's hopefully more than enough to satisfy!

So! A lot of people have been asking who was going to go next, following Rias's lead. To that I say, let's find out!

* * *

*Shlup!* *Shlup!* *Shlup!*

"Uha-AhhhaAH!?"

It was a truly beautiful morning. The next day after Issei's defeat of Raiser and their return from the underworld. The sun was shining warm and bright in the sky, the birds were singing peaceably in the trees… and, presently, Issei was being suddenly jerked awake by the sublime feeling of the heiress to the Gremory clan sliding her lips lovingly down the length of his shaft.

"Mmm, I _love_ this thick, hard cock!" she whispered, the unbelievably lewd words only further adding to the intensity of this already unbelievable wake up call, "The cock that made me a woman! I'm addicted to it, I can't get enough of it!"

Needless to say, getting a wakeup blowjob from Devil royalty wasn't an everyday occurrence. That fact, combined with the knowledge that it was currently the woman he loved between his legs, meant that even her currently unpolished technique was enough to quickly drive him out of his mind!

"R-Rias!"

Gasping her name aloud, Issei jerked upright off the bed, groaning heavily into the air as his hands clenched tight around her head and his balls pulsed powerfully between her tender fingers. His eyes were barely open enough to focus, his mind was still dazed from sleep, but his blood was pumping, his cock was straining inside her throat, and he was more than ready to blow!

Gliding her mouth all the way back up the thick length of his shaft, teasing his undercarriage with her tongue, and rolling his balls carefully between her fingers, in no more than a few minutes Rias had brought him right to the edge of his release…

"Ahh! HHHAA- E-Eh?"

…Which, was, unfortunately, also right where she stopped.

His cock fell out from her pursed lips with a lewd pop, and she shook off his grasping fingers and automatic, instinctive, thrusts. Sliding her right hand up and wrapping it around the base of his shaft, she held him in place and kept him poised a step away from heaven with no more than a few full, tender strokes.

' _Sorry Issei,'_ she winced internally. The Crimson Ruin Princess was no stranger to doing what was necessary, but even she couldn't help but feel bad about doing this to her teenage lover, _'I'll let you fuck me senseless later, okay?'_

Forcefully pushing down the small voice in the back of her head that argued that was as much a reward for herself as for him, she gathered her resolve and as much composure as she could manage, forcing a serious look on her face- despite currently being perched between his legs, with his cock an inch from her face.

"How're you feeling?"

"Ah, uh? I… What?"

Well, she figured, he couldn't be expected to answer that straight away.

"You're turned on right? Horny? There's no need to deny it Issei, I can feel it, hhha, I can feel just how hard you are right now," she couldn't tell if she hated or loved the way her womb throbbed at feeling his arousal. She truly had submitted to him, hadn't she? "Then, you must feel similar to how you felt last night, right?"

Issei blinked, then swallowed heavily.

It was too simple to say he was confused right now, bewildered and halfway towards stunned was a better description. A few minutes ago he'd been blissfully asleep. Then he'd been blissfully getting serviced by the woman he loved. And now, with his balls tensed and aching for release, he was... being questioned?

The desire to simply push her down, to take what he wanted and what he knew she also desired, was incredible. For a moment, his hands clenched and for a second, his heart wavered.

But, only a second. Even if he was now his woman, Rias was still his master, and she never did anything unnecessary. It took a great deal of concentration, but a few seconds later, he forced himself calmer, recognising as he did so, that the urge he'd just suppressed was exactly what she'd been referring to.

"Yeah," he nodded, "It's not as bad as it was last night, but… But, Buch- Rias! Of course I'm going to be wound up if you do this to me!"

"Good," she smiled warmly at him, reaching out and running a hand affectionately through his hair, "Good work, Issei. So, just hold on. Stay like this… Now, if you're like this… Then, you can feel that power again? That power that was locked up in your arm?"

Could he?

Looking down, he could see his arm still appeared just the same as normal. Well, that wasn't surprising. It'd seemed to have fixed itself somewhere between his and Rias's marathon fuck-session the previous night… and they'd continued plenty of times since then.

 _Kukuku… She is a crafty one… To toy with_ my _host so easily_.

Even so, he paused, realising he could once again hear the voice in his head. A distant, fearsome rumble echoing from no place in particular and yet resonating through his entire being. It was eerie, but strangely welcome all the same.

"You paused. Right then, you looked like you were a million miles away. You can hear it again, can't you, that voice in your head?"

"I-AHYAHP!?"

Before he even had a chance to answer, Rias had suddenly switched positions, releasing her hold on his cock and instead clenching her hands -painfully tight- around his left arm, yanking it right to eye level and pinning it with a furious glare.

"You! The voice Issei was hearing, I know you can hear me! I am Rias Gremory, Heiress of the Gremory Clan and Master of this boy! Who are you? Are you truly the Welsh Dragon!? What are you doing with Issei!?"

A laughter like the bellows of a forge echoed around the room, and for the first time Issei was aware that he was hearing the voice inside him aloud. Another strange feeling.

"Surely you know the answer to that already, daughter of Devils. You must recognise the power that crushed the Phoenix…"

Rias paused, her lips pursing into a tight frown, "Then… You really are…"

" **I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor and Welsh Dragon. And, from now on, this boy's partner. Let's get along."**

"You really are…" she mumbled to herself, staring wide eyed at the arm, "He said he'd sold his arm to a Dragon but… The Red Dragon himself, just as he said… You're his _partner_? What do you want with Issei?"

By now, the Dragon sounded delightfully amused, **"Well, nothing in particular I suppose?"**

"…What?"

" **It's just as it sounds. You've heard how I was defeated during the Great War? How the Gods, Devils and Fallen Angels joined hands to take care of those two troublesome Dragons that kept getting in the way of their fighting?"** of course she had, such things had been practically children's tales to her, but she realised he was explaining as much for Issei's sake as hers, **"Myself and my enemy, the White Dragon, rose up against them all, furious at them for getting in** _ **our**_ **way. In the end, we were cut into pieces and sealed within human bodies as Sacred Gears.**

" **Ever since, we've used these human vessels to continue our battle. Over and over again we've encountered each other and fought, until one of us wins and the other dies… Soon enough, the White One will appear once again and the fight will begin anew…"**

She paused, her eyebrows knitting together as she considered, "That's it then, you just want to use Issei to continue this fight of yours?" as selfish and unfair as that was, she had trouble rejecting it. For the kind of power a Dragon Emperor offered, it was remarkably accommodating. Rather, she was getting chills just thinking about the potential lying dormant within her Pawn.

" **Haha! This time I'm not really sure!"** again, the Dragon's amusement was almost palpable, **"In all my long years, I've never had a man like this one as my host! And he even became a Devil! This is the first time anything like that's happened, that's why I'm looking forward to it! I wonder what's going to happen?"**

"So that's why you were willing to help Issei against Raiser?" Despite her severe reservations about what had happened to Issei's arm, Rias couldn't deny the fairness of the deal. Her Pawn had defeated an incredibly powerful Devil, one that should have been leagues above a novice like him. She'd originally been worried that whatever he'd bargained with was trying to possess his whole body, but an arm was a small price to pay for strength of that level. She would have made the same decision in a heartbeat,

Again, the Dragon's laughter echoed boldly around the room, **"I lent him a fraction of my power, and he can draw upon it again… But it's far beyond what a fledgling Devil like him could possibly hope to control. That's why his strength failed him against the Phoenix, and why he rampaged afterwards."**

Her face burned as red as her hair at that comment, they all knew exactly what form Issei's _rampage_ had taken. Even so, Rias forcefully retained her composure, keeping a stony stare on the boy's arm, "But I calmed him down. His arm's gone back to normal already."

" **Hahah! Don't think you can quench a Dragon Emperor's power so simply! Nor that you would want to! Issei sold his arm for that power… but it is not power given only once. Through his arm, my strength now flows directly into his body, not like the trickle it was before. He can use it as he likes, he can even control it… but, to say you've calmed it now is like saying you've stoppered a hose because you've put your finger on it!**

 **Power is** _ **greed**_ **, child of Gremory. And I believe you know well where this host's greed lies!"**

Even as he spoke, even as he made it very clear he knew just how she'd spent the last night, Rias's composure didn't waver for a moment.

"Hmph. Perfect, that's just as I hoped," she answered, shrugging his words off with a tilt of her head, "This power is simply building inside him, it's only rampaging because his body isn't used to it? Then this power _is_ Issei's and _will_ belong to him completely. As his Master, rest assured I will ensure he takes control of it, that he wields it as his own. Until then, I'll simply soothe it with my own body or find other women able to assist in that."

The room felt suddenly warmer, as if the entire space was glowing with the heat of the Dragon's approval, **"I would find it** _ **very**_ **interesting watching him do that! I never expected sex could so thoroughly extinguish my powers, even my other hosts were never like that! But then, that's what makes you Devil's so amusing, I've never had a host as** _ **greedy**_ **as him before!"**

The weight of his presence slowly dissipated, and when he spoke again, it felt somehow distant.

"Of course… First you have to make sure he doesn't lose himself in a rampage?"

She glared at the arm, even as she heard the words echoing as if from far away, "What do you mean?"

"U-Uh… R-Rias?"

Blinking, she sat back, only just now pulled from her conversation, it took a moment to direct her attention back to the man whose arm she was currently holding.

"Ah!"

Even just at a glance, she could see how heavily he was straining. His eyes were clouded with desire, his muscles visibly tensed, holding himself in place, and -most enticingly for her- his cock was stretching rock hard up towards her, pulsing and shivering hungrily in the morning air. He'd been horny before, just from having her restrain him from his release, but now, after having her naked body pressing up against him for so long, and sitting there listening to her talk about such wild things… Issei was practically shaking with need.

' _Is that what you meant, Emperor Dragon? You think this much is enough? That he'll throw me down and ravish me, lose himself to his desires?'_ Rias laughed to herself, _'Don't underestimate the resolve of a High Class Devil! I've already resolved myself to becoming Issei's woman! I've got no pride left to discard for his sake!'_

Her thoughts were entirely honest. If not, then she would feel some distant shame as a Gremory at the way her body seared with desire at the sight of his arousal, and the way her juices ran wet down her thighs as a submissive ache spread out from her core.

Not even bothering to hold back a moan, greedy with desire and hot with anticipation, Rias threw herself down onto the bed, bringing her legs up to her chest and spreading her pussy wide open, "Ahhh! You don't need to wait! Issei, I want it too! Please, hurry, I beg you! Stir your hard cock inside me, and unload it all into me again, let me wring out every drop of your desire!"

' _Watch if you need to Ddraig,'_ she smirked internally, her body already alight with lust at the rough, heavy fucking she was about to receive, _'I'll show you just how utterly Devil Royalty surrenders herself to a cock!'_

* * *

The school was as peacefully boring as ever. The town was just as it should be. The Devil Contracts were being fulfilled just like always.

It had been a few days now since Raiser's defeat and by all respects it was as if all the fighting and worrying had never happened. Rias was still the leader of the Occult Research Club and the idol of countless men around the school. Everything was just as it should be. Everything had returned to normal.

…

Or, at least, that's how it seemed on the outside. And, unfortunately for Koneko, that's how she was starting to _really_ wish it was!

Instead, it'd been almost a week now and ever since they'd returned from the Underworld, whenever she saw Rias around school, whenever they were in the clubroom, or even when she saw her around town… She was always struck dumb by the incredibly musky, potent scent of what could only be _sex_ pouring off her master! The smell of sweat, of desire, of a woman's aroma a man's musk and various other scents she wasn't familiar with but could very easily imagine.

Her master bathed just as regularly and thoroughly as ever, perhaps even more-so. A normal human could never tell, and even a Devil wouldn't notice… but for her, she could easily, and _constantly_ smell Issei all over Rias!

To say it had been a shock would be putting it mildly! Koneko hadn't thought much of Issei when she'd first met him, but he'd impressed her when they'd fought the Fallen Angels, and especially when he'd personally taken down Raiser to save Rias, when she and Rias's other servants had already been forced to give up. She could respect his ability in combat, and she understood she owed him some credit for his miraculous victory… But still! He was an utterly ridiculous, perverted, moron! He was exactly the kind of idiotic, annoying man that only ever thought with what was between his legs!

' _Urgh.'_

There really was no accounting for taste. And, from what she'd unwittingly become aware of, her Master seemed to be equally keen to think about what was between Issei's legs… For all his talk, she could only guess he managed to live up to his attitude- given the sheer volume and frequency of the sex she could smell pouring off them, and especially the thick, potent seed she could so frequently smell from Rias's body. Just in the last few days of school, over and over again, she'd been forced to become aware of numerous times where they'd clearly gone at it between classes, during lunch or in the middle of their training… and she was no uncomfortably aware of just what was happening whenever Rias called Issei away to follow her on some task or another.

More than once she'd watched stunned as the Master she respected so dearly walked back to their clubroom, looking completely normal and acting as if nothing was amiss… while Koneko could clearly smell a hot, fresh load dripping down from between her legs. Whatever attempts Rias made to freshen herself up and appear respectable fooled the eyes just fine, and she doubted any of her other team-mate could possibly know about their Master's _indiscretions_ , but they couldn't fool Koneko's nose, let alone her… other… senses.

Even all these days later, she could still barely believe it. She'd never smelled any other man or anything even remotely similar to this on Rias before, this situation was entirely new to her, so she could only assume it was new to her Master too… Which only made things even more shocking. Issei, _of all people_ , was the man who'd been granted the Heiress of Gremory's virginity!? He was the man who'd deflowered the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess!?

' _Urrrghhhh…'_

There really _was_ no accounting for taste.

It wasn't as if she was a prude. If Rias wanted to have sex, that was fine. And even she could admit there must be at least something impressive about Issei's performance if a woman as composed as her was that eager to take so many loads, day after day.

So, she didn't say anything. She tried to act as normally as possible, under the circumstances. Koneko wasn't the type to cause unnecessary trouble if it could be avoided. But! She didn't want to have to bear witness to it! She didn't want to have to know about it! She didn't want to have to recognise what was going on! And… Most of all, more than anything, she didn't want the way Issei and Rias's actions had begun affecting her...

The scent alone was bad enough, just smelling the sex wafting off them like anyone else might was embarrassing but, that wasn't what was truly troubling her. Because, for someone as attuned as Koneko, her senses offered her absolutely no reprieve. With no way to avoid it, she _felt_ more than smelled the sheer intoxicating, masculine potency from Issei's seed whenever it was dripping down Rias's thighs, slick across her breasts, or heavy on her breath. Even when she was down the hallway from her Master, when she was opposite the training field from her, or where she was now, as far across the room as possible without being obvious, she couldn't help but be intensely aware of the dizzying, alluring thickness of it. The sensation of it, warm and heady, wrapped around her, covering her senses and tugging at womanly instincts she'd never known before- until she was left short of breath, and feeling like she would get pregnant just from the scent alone.

It was incredible.

And… it was starting to affect her…

It wasn't as if she was starting to come to like it, or that it lingered practically as a taste on her tongue. And she definitely didn't think about it occasionally when she was alone. Nothing like that happened. Of course.

It was only, whenever she was aware of it, she could feel her body flushing- a warm heat ebbed out from her core, leaving her heart pounding and pleasant tingles running up her spine. Which, unsurprisingly, was leaving her increasingly restless. Because, each time that happened, each time she could feel her body reacting to Issei's _essence_ … it tugged at unpleasant and thoroughly buried memories, deep within her heart. It made her examine her extraordinary senses and the emotions surrounding her, in a way that left a bitter, angry taste in her mouth.

' _No.'_

Her fists clenched and, once again, Koneko forcefully dashed that train of thought before it could even begin. She refused to dwell on it, refused to even consider _that_ possibility. Just because her senjutsu made her more attuned to what was going on around her, didn't mean what she was feeling was due to that ( _delicious_ ) scent or the lust hanging thick between Issei and Rias. She wasn't anything like _her_.

She knew better than that, she had more control than that.

' _Yeah,'_ the same reminder came again as her resolve stood firm and her heartbeat slowed back to normal, the heat flowing through her slowly cooling, _'It's just because I'm not used to being around someone as perverted as that horny jerk-off! Tsk. I guess I'm more sheltered than I thought, to think I'd get this embarrassed just from that.'_

In the end, Koneko was too caught up in her own thoughts (as well as by the way her breasts tingled each time Rias shifted in her seat), that she could barely pay more than the minimum of attention to their meeting.

Almost everything they discussed around her faded out into white noise. In the end, it was only through the same sharpened sense that got her into this mess, that she was able to pick up when her own task was being decided, and to feign enough focus to accept it, just the same as ever- before finally leaving with the barest of goodbyes.

* * *

At the same time, on the far side of the Occult Research Club's meeting room, Issei was also duelling with difficult thoughts. However, while he had noticed Koneko acting a little more prickly than usual, and that she'd seemed to disappear faster than usual from their meetings, he didn't know her well enough yet to truly deduce anything from her behaviour. As far as he knew, she simply had something of her own she needed to take care of.

Instead, even as the petite Devil slipped out the door, his attention remained directed towards Asia, the ex-nun of Rias's peerage. That wasn't unusual really, he had a lingering guilt about the world she'd been caught up in and everything that had happened to her, and really, he worried about her a lot in general, but lately- ever since they'd come back from fighting Raiser, more than even when she'd woken up as a Devil, she seemed to not quite be herself! It was as if she was a little more distant than usual, or perhaps a little uncomfortable… even around him.

It hurt.

Had he done something wrong to her? Had he said something stupid? She was still as kind and caring as ever, just as pleasant and just as friendly as ever, so he hadn't managed to bring it up. It was just all the little things.

And! And even beyond that, he told himself, how could he not worry about her!? He'd caught her absently praying to God more than a half-dozen times, just in the last few days! He could practically see it happening, she'd be walking along, or staring off into space, thinking and then start praying completely out of habit! If he didn't catch on quick enough, then she wound up spending the next several hours with a splitting headache!

Of course, she was still new to all this, just the same as he was, but still… Had she been this bad before? He was sure she hadn't.

"Hhaa…"

Tossing over the same thoughts over and over again, Issei heaved a sigh. At times like this (and at many other times) he wished he was better at understanding women. He'd tried asking Rias about all this, but she'd been…. Actually… He didn't know what to make of her response! She hadn't been dismissive exactly, but she hadn't offered him any advice or assistance either, she'd simply told him to keep an eye on her, and to treat her gently. But he already did that! Being nice to Asia was second nature to him, how could anyone _not_ be nice to someone like Asia!? And of course you'd treat a girl like her gently, anyone who didn't would be answering to him!

"Hhhaaa…"

He sighed deeper this time.

Lately anytime he brought it up to Rias she always wound up distracting him and he, being a self-confessed idiot, lost his train of thought. It seemed like just mentioning their Bishop was enough to send the Princess to her knees, and to have her lips sliding all the way to the base of his shaft! Even if he tried pushing the issue, he could hardly resist her loving affection, and somewhere between blowing his load down her throat, between her breasts, or across her face, he always seemed to let the topic drop.

Straightening in his seat, Issei tried not to think about the fact he could feel his cock growing rock hard at the memory, and quickly averted his eyes to the ceiling! He was sure if Rias caught his eyes right now, she'd see right through him and then she'd be pulling him aside and draining him dry once again! Which definitely, definitely, _definitely_ wasn't a bad thing! But… It meant he'd started associating thoughts of the Blonde Nun with sex, and with mind blowing orgasms…

"Hhhaaaaaaaa…"

In truth, that was one of the reasons he'd found it so troubling to be as close to Asia as he'd like to. And maybe that was the centre of the problem, perhaps it wasn't that she'd changed, but that _he_ had. With everything going on around him lately, with Ddrag and his lusts getting the better of him, even with everything Rias (constantly) did for him, his mind still tended to wander and… just like it did for all the other incredible beauties that surrounded him, when he was with Asia he'd begun thinking lewd thoughts about her.

Of course, he'd always been attracted to her! Who wouldn't be!? But that wasn't right! She was far too pure for something like that, and even if she was a _former_ Nun it felt completely wrong to fantasise about such an innocent girl like that!

Not to mention he knew she'd be horrified if she had any idea he was picturing her like that! Asia had spent her whole life in the church, she would never be okay with doing something like the images that'd been running through his head lately, and she'd probably be deeply hurt to learn he'd even imagined her that way.

' _Well, she'd probably understand if I told her about everything going on with Ddraig,'_ she was both forgiving and understanding, so he was sure about that, _'Ah, no! What am I thinking!? I can't put that on her!'_

She was like a little-sister to him! And, it was just like Rias said! He needed to protect her!

It was probably just all this situation with Ddraig getting to him, he decided. Rias had given him both permission and encouragement to create a harem, but… he didn't really have a clue how to go about doing that. He'd never had any luck with women until now! Maybe that was why he'd started focusing so much on the women right around him? He was just so wrapped up in everything that'd changed about him that it was leaving him a mess.

But then, all the same, he couldn't help but sneak a smile in the direction of his left arm. Meeting his partner had been the second-best thing that had ever happened to him! It'd been what'd let him save the woman he loved and, despite some new worries about his condition, he was happier now than he'd ever been before! He'd gotten to take Rias's virginity! He got to have sex with her, practically whenever he wanted! She'd even stopped rolling her eyes when he asked her to suck him off between classes, and instead begun approaching him with the chest-buttons to her shirt undone, looking forward to it almost as much as he was! His life was going better than he could possibly have imagined!

He just needed to get control of himself properly, and… and then somehow figure out how to build the harem of his dreams? And then, things between him and Asia would go back to normal! …Probably…

"Hhhaaaaaaaa…"

"Are we boring you, Issei?"

"Abuh? Huh? Ri-" he caught himself, "Buchou?"

Blinking himself back to reality, he could see the rest of the assembled group all turned to face him. Asia was glancing at him sideways, looking concerned, Kiba was eyeing him as neutrally as ever and, of course, Rias and Akeno were both looking suitably amused.

"Er, no, I'm ready! Ready for whatever job you've got for me!"

"Huh, you didn't hear me just give the last of our work to Kiba?"

"Eh?"

Looking again now, he could see that everyone else was holding Devil Contracts detailing their night's assignments. Asia, Kiba, and even Akeno… everyone except him…

Rias inclined her head towards him at his confusion, "Taking into account our last Rating Game, rather than having you do jobs, the most important thing for you right now is to work on training your Boosted Gear. I've given you some time to adjust since then, but for now, that's what I want all your focus to be on. That Dragon of yours is going to be invaluable, controlling that power is more important than anything else for you."

The slight inflection she put on those words, along with the way she leaned over, letting her enormous breasts hang enticingly over the desk, told Issei the second meaning to her orders.

"So, I've given your share of the work to Akeno."

The Queen was indeed holding a few different contracts.

"O-Oh, ah, thanks."

"Oh of course, don't mention it," as if in competition with her Master, Akeno folded her arms under her own massive breasts, emphasising them clearly before Issei's appreciative eyes, "I'm sure I'll find a way for you to _repay me_."

A shiver ran down his spine and his body reacted in delight, a warmth flooding from his forearm and spreading through his entire body.

' _Ah!'_

It was only with great difficulty (as well as thanks to the four loads he'd already shot inside Rias's incredible pussy at various times throughout the day) that Issei managed to control himself enough to bid everyone goodbye and extricate himself out the door, before his cock was left straining hungrily against his pants.

"Yeah. M-Maybe some… some training would be good…"

* * *

After Issei and the rest eventually made their way out into the evening, the two leaders of the Occult Research Club remained, alone in the clubroom.

"Not too busy tonight," Akeno hummed, flipping through the details of the assignments in her hand, "Do you have much left yourself?"

"Mmm, just a few minor administrative details, nothing that'll take me too much time," Rias shrugged, pushing the papers aside and stretching her hands over her head as she stepped up from her seat, "I think I'm going to go get myself cleaned up before I start on any of that though."

While she didn't necessarily need one, she hadn't showered since lunchtime, and she'd had sex twice more since then, so she was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Especially around someone as sharp as Koneko. If she wasn't careful… well… it wouldn't be the end of the world if her Rook discovered what was going on, but that wasn't exactly how she'd like it to happen. In any case, she was planning on visiting Issei again after his training and wanted to freshen up before that.

"Oh, I'll join you then."

Akeno was going out visiting clients, most of them were repeat requests, but some were new visitors, and it never hurt to make a good impression. Even with her sometimes sadistic personality, Akeno was a consummate professional, it only made sense for her to be as clean and well presented as possible when visiting someone's house.

And so, a few minutes later, two of the great beauties of Kuoh Academy were standing together, warm, wet and naked, sharing the luxurious shower attached to the Occult Research Club's meeting room.

"You seem much happier than usual, lately," Akeno mused, turning the showerhead towards herself and enjoying the sensation of the hot water streaming directly over her massive breasts.

"Hmph, of course," Rias nodded, pulling it back towards her and doing the same with a smile, "Finally resolving things with Raiser is like a weight off my shoulders. I've been worrying about him, and about my family for a long time now… and now, it's all over."

Wrapping herself around her old friend, savouring the shared heat of their bodies and letting the water splash over them both, Akeno breathed out a small laugh. She knew better than to think that would be the end of it, there was no way something as important as the Heiress of Gremory's hand could be decided so easily - even if this was the last they had to hear about it from Raiser, he was hardly the only suitor. Until the day her husband was decided, either by herself or by her family, there would always be devil's beyond counting lining up to petition for the honour of claiming the Ruin Princess's virginity.

Still, she kept such thoughts to herself, her most valued friend was uncharacteristically relaxed, and that was a delight for her. She had no intention of spoiling that mood with some reality.

"Issei really was impressive wasn't he?" she giggled, running her hands along Rias's flat, toned stomach as she did so, testing a reaction from the girl, "I thought he was just a cute little boy when I first met him, who knew he could be so _manly._ "

"Mmm, he certainly is manly, when he wants to be," the red-head answered with a laugh, and just for a moment, Akeno thought she felt the other woman's body shiver against her. But, a moment later she blinked and her friend was just as composed as ever, so she shook the thought away. If Akeno hadn't been so relaxed in the shower, she may have been able to catch the sight of Rias's nipples getting rock hard at that thought, or noticed the glistening arousal across the red-head's bare pussy, but ultimately the water masked both those signs, and so the Queen remained oblivious.

"Actually," Rias continued a moment later, turning around to face the other woman directly, their beasts settled together, and lips only a few centimetres apart, "Now that you bring him up, I've been meaning to talk to you about Issei."

"Oh?"

"There's no point either of us pretending he's not something special, not after what we know of his power and seeing him in that rating game. To do something like that as a fledgling… he's going to be an exceptional Devil, the only question in my mind is just _how_ exceptional he shall be."

"It's not just about power, it's about will… and he certainly showed that beyond doubt," Akeno agreed, "There's no doubt he'll be an important ally for you, he could easily become the lynchpin of your peerage… But then, you've seen how he looks at you, he did all that _for_ you. He does things his own way, and he's stubborn, but that's not a bad thing. I don't think you need to worry too much about keeping him under control."

A strange expression passed over Rias's face at that, and her cheeks flushed red as she gave off a mysterious smile, "I'm not worried about keeping him under control." She was, as she'd discovered, very happy in her position being under Issei's control. Sexually at least, for now, but perhaps in time he'd start making her submit to him even outside the bedroom… it was a scandalising thought, but - so long as it was only around people she trusted- perhaps an appealing one.

Shaking away a momentary daydream, Rias turned back to the matter at hand, and at the woman pressed softly against her, "Not long ago he was just a normal student, then he joined us, and now he's got the power of a Dragon Emperor at his command. There's no way such power will be ignored, or that it could be overlooked, very soon he will be counted among High-Class Devils… But he hardly has the mindset of one. He's too much of a pushover, he doesn't consider consequences and he just lets things go with the flow far too often."

"Ah."

Akeno nodded, filling in the gaps of that speech with everything she already knew about her old friend.

' _Oh, how cute! She's worried that the boy she's so impressed with is too laid back, she wants to know how she should properly train him!'_

After all, for a woman of Rias's standing, it was normal to have only the most exceptional devil's come kneeling and asking for her hand. Akeno grinned, picturing the scene in her mind; so, she wanted Issei in that position? She wanted to know how to turn her cute little Pawn into a proper young man.

"So that's what you wanted to speak to me about?"

Her heart leaped a little in her chest and she couldn't keep her smile from growing even wider. It was exciting! Her stoic and serious friend, the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess, was coming to her for _boy advice_ , she wanted Akeno to help her get a handle on this boy and _whip_ him into shape! It wasn't hard for Akeno to deduce Rias's goal here, of course, that was obvious: she wanted to know what the right way was to give Issei more confidence in himself, to give him a stronger backbone, enough to where he could kneel before her and properly -obediently- proposition Rias for sex, as any devil in good standing should be able to. Actually, the voice in the back of her mind corrected, she probably wanted Issei to ask for her hand, or for the right to date her, but it was far more fun to imagine otherwise!

"Well… Then, in that case, I-"

And then, just as she made to speak, Akeno suddenly cut herself off.

' _Oh!'_

Letting out a humm, she spun around, making a show of grabbing for the soap as sparks suddenly fired through her mind.

' _OH!'_

And, hidden away from Rias's vide, the pleasant light in her eyes turned just a shade darker, and her smile grew and twisted, until it turned downright deviant.

' _Ooooohhhhh.'_

Akeno licked her lips, suppressing a shiver of her own as she felt a delicious heat welling from between her legs and an electric tingle running through her massive breasts. Her body flushed hot and she had to keep a laugh from falling out her lips.

' _In that case… wouldn't it be_ much more _fun for all three of us if I looked after him myself?'_

As Rias's long-time friend, peerage member, and right-hand, Akeno was accustomed to acting cordial and accommodating with everyone she ran into, be they normal humans, other devils, or people who summoned her for contracts. But, in truth and perhaps from her perspective of Rias's Queen, she held rather high standards and considered herself a difficult woman to impress… and, Issei had definitely impressed her.

She didn't usually like men, but somehow, she'd found herself liking him from the start, and the act of kindness she'd put towards him had swiftly become real. He was cute, funny, and he adored the Master she adored. He'd captured her eye with his resolve to save Asia from the fallen angels, and he'd gone even beyond that when he'd saved Rias from Raiser, when he'd protected her after everyone else had already given up. Seeing him striding across the hall, taking claim of the woman he loved, boldly declaring her as _his_ , and then proving himself strong enough to take on the prodigy of the Phenex clan… Just watching from the side, Akeno had been enthralled the entire time; strength, desire, willpower and devotion, Issei had shown it all and her heart had shuddered in response.

' _Hehe… But, to think Rias would be struggling with him after all that? To think a_ man _like that was still just a shy virgin, too scared to approach the woman he wanted!'_

In truth, she'd completely expected Rias to fuck the poor boy senseless the second they returned to the human world! She'd almost been unable to conceal her surprise when she'd seen them together afterwards, acting just the same as ever! She'd tossed and turned that whole night, thinking of the man she'd seen conquer the Phenex celebrate the victory by deflowering his master, the woman he'd claimed as his own!

' _I can't blame her for being worried. He definitely does need to be whipped into shape, he can't just leave a woman wanting like that, it's a terrible thing to do. Mhmhmhmmm, so, I should help them both out, shouldn't I?'_

If the problem was that Issei was just a cute, nervous virgin, then all she needed to do was properly break him in and train him herself! Given his lecherous personality, she knew he wouldn't resist… So, all she needed to do was steal away his innocence and train him up to be nice and obedient to his senpai. And then, when he had enough confidence and skill in bed to satisfy her, she would just need to point him towards Rias!

By now, Akeno was almost trembling in delight. It wasn't something she'd given much thought to before, but standing now, naked and less than half a meter away from her Master, she realised there was something irresistibly delicious about getting a taste of the man her master loved!

She knew Rias was inordinately fond of Issei, but the more she thought about it, the more she realised just how fun it would be to steal away her friend's little boytoy and test him out for herself… Not to mention she'd be taking his first time, that only sounded even better.

…

And, she told herself, it's not like she would be doing anything _really_ wrong! She wasn't going to keep Issei for herself, she'd give him straight back. When he was all nicely trained up, obedient and ready, she'd send him right back into Rias's bed and he could demonstrate everything he'd learned directly to his master.

' _Oooh, I want to watch that too!'_ she shivered again, her smile twisting again in sadistic glee, _'Fufufu… I wonder, what kind of face will you make when you realise he's got a lot more experience than you're expecting?'_

Yup. Akeno nodded to herself. This was a _fantastic_ plan. Definitely a much better idea than just helping Rias try boost up Issei's confidence and backbone until he could approach her himself. Who knew how long that would even take? A direct approach would be much more fun, and they'd all wind up happier.

Meanwhile, leaning against the shower wall and watching with a bemused smile on her face, Rias had absolutely no trouble guessing her friend's thought processes. Akeno, when not in combat a least, was usually a fairly composed woman, but when she cut herself off mid sentence, spun away, and kept clearly trying to stifle a series of giggles… it didn't take much effort for the Gremory Heiress to guess what was on her Queen's mind.

' _Really? Akeno? Aren't you a virgin yourself, and you're still that eager to_ fuck _Issei? Well, I suppose I can't blame you. If you want to train him, be my guest,'_ her own smile twisted a little and a familiar warmth spread through her as she imagined that scene, _'But then, you'd better be careful you don't wind up being trained yourself instead.'_

Issei had broken her in and made her _his_ woman.  
The thought of him doing the same to her best friend was a surprisingly appealing one.  
And the thought of the two of them submitting to him, side by side, made her pussy throb in a way that seemed to defy just how thoroughly she'd already been fucked since morning.

For a moment she wondered if she should say something, but after a second, decided to leave it be. _'I really was just asking you for advice, you know?'_ Rias sighed, shaking her head and reaching for the soap herself, applying it liberally to her own incredible bust, _'Did I give the wrong impression somehow?'_

She wasn't quite sure just how Akeno had gotten the wrong idea she'd had, and she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealously at the thought of the two of them together, but it passed quickly. She didn't know if anything would even happen, and she already knew that if it did, then she'd support them.

While she had instructed Issei that he should only have sex with women he knew and who loved him, Akeno was like a sister to her. If her lover was to have a harem, she would want Akeno to be part of it. So long as she was willing to join them, Rias was more than willing to make an exception.

' _Well,'_ she smiled, schooling her expression towards her friend who was finally turning back around, with a pleasantly composed smile back on her face, _'That's if she even does anything.'_

* * *

A few hours later, the night found Rias, now alone in her office, leaning back in her seat and reading carefully through a message that'd just been passed to her following an unexpected visit by Tsubaki, of the Sitri peerage.

"Ah, that's a shame… Looks like I won't be able to see Issei after his training after all."

It wasn't a major issue, not an emergency at least, but it seemed that there were some disturbances going on in one of the districts at the edge of their territory, and Rias had been requested to send someone to look into one specific area. Most likely it was nothing, some rowdy kids or a spell that'd activated some old shrine, but there was a small chance it might be a stray Devil that she'd have to supress. Normally tedious issues like this could be easily handled by any of her own peerage, but unfortunately, since they were all out on assignment already, she'd have to take care of it herself.

She sighed. Things like this never amounted to anymore than a waste of time, she'd wind up spending half her night wandering around, making sure everything was in order, and return without incident.

…

Or, at least, that would be the case, if this message was real.

Which it wasn't.

"Pretty clever thinking, Akeno," she mused, crumpling the request up and throwing it in the bin, "I hadn't expected you to act through a third party. Heh, and to do so while I've got you out working on multiple contracts too, so it _can't possibly_ be connected to you."

Idly, she wondered just how her Queen had convinced Sona's Queen to help her, but it didn't really matter. She really might have fallen for it, had she not known the specific area the message referred to, and the fact that from her own discussions with Sona, she knew that she was already planning a routine patrol through that area for tomorrow night. Something she obviously hadn't informed her peerage of.

"What's the best way to handle this?"

Was there even anything she needed to do? She'd already decided to herself that she wanted Akeno to join Issei's harem, and while this was a lot sooner than she'd expected ( _'she really couldn't wait even one night?'_ ) wouldn't everything simply work out if she just left it be? She'd already given Issei encouragement towards finding more women to love him, so she doubted her friend would have much trouble "seducing" her lover.

"…Should I just let it happen?"

Covering her mouth, Rias gave out a small, slightly cruel, laugh at that thought of Akeno's little game backfiring with such irony.

Issei had been a wild ride in bed to begin with, and he'd only gotten better and better the last few nights. Given his lustful personality it wasn't much of a surprise he was such a quick study at pleasuring women, and with the rampaging desires affecting him now, it was difficult just to keep up with him! Rias could feel her breasts tingling and core throbbing at the memories- over the last few days, she'd found repeatedly that when Issei truly put his mind to it, she had trouble even walking afterwards. Partially from exhaustion, but mostly because her body wound up so weak from so many repeated orgasms that she felt like she was reduced to a weak, gasping mess.

Despite having lacked any experience himself, he'd completely made him submit to her in their first night together. She'd lost all control of her body, to the point where she'd given herself up entirely to his whims.

And ever since, he'd only repeated that domination. The fact she was sitting here now, with her heart racing, and thighs wet at just the memory of it, was proof of just how completely he'd conquered her.

Could she really just let her best friend walk unprepared into that? For all her deviant tastes, Akeno _was_ still a virgin. There was no doubt in Rias's mind she would get a lot more than she was bargaining for… Issei was a passionate man to begin with and his Dragon infused tendencies had only seemed to enhance that.

"…Well, that's what you get for going behind my back," she shrugged a moment later, "If you'd just asked me, I would have given you permission."

If Issei slept with Akeno, that was his decision and she'd support it. If he turned her down, she'd accept that too, she trusted her friend not to push the matter if Issei was truly uninterested… not that she really gave that possibility much thought. And, in the end, if Akeno found herself overwhelmed and wound up submitting to the man she'd intended to train, then was her own fault for trying to trick her own master. Of course, she wasn't actually worried about him going too far, as intense as Issei could be in bed, Rias knew he'd never actually let himself hurt any of the women he cared so much for. If it was Asia or Koneko, she'd want to give him a caution just to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble, but with Akeno at least, she knew her Queen could take it.

And so, with her mind made up and fully aware she was almost certainly being watched, Rias pulled out a piece of paper and drafted a message to Issei; telling him that she would be out for most of the night, but that she hoped he _enjoyed himself_ regardless. Along with a quick reminder of his current position. And then, after sealing it with a kiss and arranging for it to be delivered to her lover, she stepped out into the night and away off to the bogus assignment.

' _I hope you enjoy yourself too Akeno, I look forward to seeing the fruits of your labour!'_ a hot shiver ran down her spine at that image, ' _Mmm, when Issei's conquered us both, I hope he puts us on our knees together… it'll be fun sucking his cock with you. Ah, I'm already looking forward to it!'_

* * *

Kicking the door to his house shut behind him, Issei sighed restlessly, trying to make sense of the message he'd gotten from his Master.

He'd finished training with his Boosted Gear, just as Rias had instructed him, then headed to the school facilities to get himself cleaned up, already anxiously looking forward to another night returning home to the woman he loved… And instead, before he'd even taken two steps towards his house, he'd been stopped and given a message from her instead - a message telling him that he wouldn't be seeing her after all.

"Ahhhhgh."

Kicking off his shoes and trudging towards his room, he sighed again.

He knew the fault was with him for being so expectant, especially when he'd spent almost all the last week pretty much having the beautiful red-head at his whims, perhaps a small part of him had taken it for granted that she'd always be there when he returned, or that she'd be looking forward to spending time with him just like he was with her, especially when he'd already come to her so many times throughout the day.

' _That's right,'_ he scolded himself, _'She's important, there's a lot she needs to do, I can't be selfish.'_

A powerful throbbing ache pulsed from his arm and Issei's feet stumbled on the stairs, "HHhha…" bracing himself against the wall, he grit his teeth, letting out something between a sigh and a moan as the sensation repeated, hard and heavy, washing through his body in a wave of heat and need.

' _Ahhh, this sucks!'_

Just as Rias had told him to, he'd spent all evening in the training field, diligently forcing his way through the Boosted Gear's power and drawing out whatever of Ddraig's strength he could manage. By now, Issei was starting to fully understand the truth of the thought that a Dragon's Power was nothing to mess with, for all his efforts and all his time spent these last few days, his success had been absolutely minimal…

…The price he paid to even attempt it, however, was not. Ddraig's power, was the same power that was searing through his body, corrupting his thoughts, firing up his greed and igniting his lust. As he was now, drawing even the smallest drop of that power left Issei's heart racing, his blood pumping and his arm prickling painfully. He could feel it through every inch of him, even with all that Rias had done (over and over, often while screaming at the top of her lungs) to suppress it, his arm was barely a step from becoming draconic once again.

His senses felt almost agonisingly sharp. His clarity greater than it had ever been and his thoughts crystalised on one simple truth- right now, after doing exactly as his Master had instructed him, Issei's entire body was aflame with lust.

He wanted to fuck.  
He wanted to dominate.  
He wanted to breed.

"Hhhaaa…."

Shaking his head forcefully, he tried to push those thoughts aside. It had been bearable on the way home, but now he was here and now that he was surrounded by all the memories of his red-headed master and everything they'd done, just meters from where he was standing, he could feel his entire body aching with desire.

But it didn't matter, Rias was out. She'd told him, she wouldn't be able to make time to see him tonight.

The last few days, whenever she'd sent him out to train with Ddraig's powers he'd spent the rest of the night fucking her senseless… But now, all he had from her was a confusing message… She'd told him to _enjoy himself_? He didn't think she was making fun of him, she wasn't the kind of person to joke about something like this, but it wasn't something he could make any sense of.

Finally slumping his way to his room, Issei leaned heavily on the door as he pushed it open, _'Did she really just mean for me to jerk oooooo….!?'_

"Hello Issei."

"Ab-Ahua…" the young Devil's thoughts careened directly into the wall the moment he stepped into his room. His jaw fell open and his eyes went wide, "A-Akeno?"

And indeed, standing half turned towards him, and basking beautiful in the pale moonlight stood their peerage's Queen, like he'd never seen her before. Far from the modest school uniform he'd seen her in once, or the elegant kimono she'd worn at the aborted wedding, his senpai was wearing a lacy black and red corset that only just covered her massive breasts, along with brazenly showing off a pair of thin black panties and garters that connected to the thigh-high stockings showing a perfect outline of her long, trim legs. Staring open mouthed at the seductive smile on her lips and the half-lidded gaze she trapped him with, Issei could only swallow heavily - it was as if all her pretences of modesty and innocence were washed away in a single moment.

Turning fully around, he could now see a thin leather whip being stretched between her hands, and from the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but note a bag atop his desk bulging with various things he'd only ever seen before in the DVD's he'd secretly watched with his friends.

"Ara~ Ara~, you certainly kept me waiting… But it's alright, you're here now, so you can make it up to me."

"Er-ah, haa," some primal force, an urge from within the very heart of his desire beyond any reason, left him kicking the door closed behind him. He didn't know what was going on. But he didn't really need to know. The lust running through his body was surging red hot, almost to the levels it'd been when he'd first returned from the Demon World, and… even if he held back from acting, or even if this was somehow a joke, he couldn't possibly resist the temptation of being alone in a room with this dangerously alluring woman, "What's going on?"

"Oh, you need to ask? I did tell you I'd find some way for you to _repay me_ , didn't I?"

"I-ah, tha-AH!?"

Just as he'd made to speak and faster than he could even follow, the whip in Akeno's hand snapped out and latched around his wrist! Gasping in confusion, Issei stared dumbly at it for a moment, before he suddenly found himself yanked bodily across the room… and right into Akeno's welcoming, and very soft embrace.

"Aken-MmmMMMM!?"  
"Ahmmmmm…"

Her arms linked around his neck and her body slithered wonderfully against his as her lips covered her own, his half open gasp leaving him completely defenceless as her mouth met his and her tongue danced softly against his own. His mind swam and he didn't even try to fight her, or more, he didn't have any desire to. Wrapping his own arms around her slim waist, Issei sank comfortably into her arms, opening his mouth to hers and moaning softly as she took the lead. Her motions were slightly awkward and just a little hesitant, her clear lack of experience betraying her outward confidence, but her sheer enthusiasm was more than enough to compensate, and within moments he was completely lost in Akeno's soft kiss.

Some uncountable time later, she pulled away, staring up at him with smouldering eyes and a face flushed warm with desire. Replacing her lips down to her neck, she pushed herself even more vigorously against him, making sure he could feel every inch of her incredible body against his, from the bounce of her huge breasts pushing into his chest, or the silken softness of her legs running against his.

"Issei…" she purred, "I won't do anything if you don't want me to. If you tell me to stop, I'll stop, I'll leave right now."

He swallowed.

And he could almost hear the smirk in her voice as she slid her right leg between his own, pressing it up, ever so gently, against his raging hard erection.

"But… You don't want that do you? Issei? You want to pay back _Mistress_ Akeno for everything she's done for you…" her breath tickled over his neck as her words teased through his ear, and her knee slid down, very carefully grinding against his aching balls, "You _want_ me to stay the night, here, don't you? Issei?"

Here. His bedroom. His house. His _bed_. Just meters away from where Rias had taken to sleeping recently. Akeno's heart was pounding out of her chest, and her juices were running thick across her thighs, even as she forced her voice low and steady. She was going to take this boy for her own, a boy they both liked, she'd already probably taken his first kiss (and granted her own), and now she was going to claim his first time, right behind her Master's back, in the centre of her own territory! It was all for Rias's sake in the end… But, she shivered, feeling her nipples pulsing rock hard in ecstasy, to do it felt _incredible_.

For his part, Issei did actually consider her words. For almost an entire fraction of a second. But ultimately, he was as true to his nature as ever.

"Yes, please!" he nodded enthusiastically, his hips bucking insistently against her even as he spoke. He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he certainly wasn't going to complain, "Please stay, Mistress Akeno."

"Good boy." She purred, teasing her legs against his raging erection for just another moment before suddenly tugging him around on the spot. Smirking wildly up at him, she braced both her hands on his chest, pushing him roughly across the room, until he was sent toppling backwards onto his bed.

Following after him, Akeno wasted no time in sliding up onto the mattress, straddling her knees on either side of him, and then crawling forward until her waist was positioned directly before his face.

"Mmm, such an eager student," she laughed, pushing both his hands back to the mattress as he made to reach for her, "Don't you worry, I'll train you well,"

Then, as she savoured the sensation of his eyes drinking in her most private areas, with a slow turn of her waist and very exaggerated movements, she slid her hands down to her smooth round hips, pulling ever so slowly at the ties on the side of her silken black panties, until…

"A-Ah!"

Until her smooth, virgin pussy was displayed completely bare and glistening with desire, just inches from Issei's awestruck eyes. Biting back a moan as she felt his warm breath tickling over her sensitive skin, Akeno couldn't ignore the shiver running up her spine as she was examined so thoroughly. Being stared at so wilfully by a man was something that'd always been detestable for her, but somehow, for _this_ man… presenting herself for his enjoyment was almost enrapturing. Her breasts tingled as if electrified, and she could feel more and more juices running down her thighs as the moment stretched on - it was almost enough to test her dominance. Almost. But one look at him reminded her of her goal, she needed to train this man, to break him in and teach him how to properly serve his master, she needed to stay in control so she could let him fully lose himself in his desires.

"Is it the first one you've seen? Fufu, feel proud then, you're the first man to ever see this as well. Now, go ahead, _service_ your mistress! No need to be shy, I'll teach you exactly what to dooOOOOOOO!"

Issei dug in. Hard.

How could he not? His entire body was ignited with greed and a beautiful feast was being laid out directly before his eyes.

Rocketing off the bed and taking a firm hold of the Queen's beautiful, round ass, he dove desperately into her awaiting pussy. His lips pressed a kiss directly against her own, his tongue slid across her entrance, and his mouth wrapped both gently and possessively over her clit.

Gasping and shaking, Akeno bucked backwards, her massive breasts bouncing free from the tight corset as she moaned aloud. Her head swam, and for a moment, her eyes glazed white as the sudden shock of bliss slammed into her. By the time she came back to her senses enough to realise he'd made her cum instantly, her fingers were clenched tight into his hair and her breath was coming in ragged pants. _'W-Was I really so backed up?'_ she wondered dizzily, desperately forcing down an instinctive, primal sensation to scream his name. The name of the man who was pleasuring her. _'I… It was just a surprise. And, I've been dreaming of this all afternoon.'_

"N-Not bad, Issei," she answered, drawing on all her composure to maintain her dominance, "Keep at it. You may very well be a natural at this!"

Unfortunately, what Akeno couldn't know, is that the young Devil was very familiar with this position. Despite having taken the dominant role in his newly established relationship with his master, over the last week, Issei had spent several hours with Rias's thighs locked in ecstasy around his neck. He loved her, and he wanted to make her as happy as she made him, so he'd learned with the kind of rapt attention he never showed at school, exactly how to tease her clit, which spots inside her entrance made her scream the loudest, and just how to roll his tongue over her labia to make her shiver with delight.

Needless to say, the boy who'd been forlorn with unquenched lust just minutes ago, was now overjoyed, _'Ah! Akeno-senpai! Mistress! You're the best! And, you taste_ so good _too!'_ it wasn't something he had expected, nor that he could easily put into words, but there was an almost sinful undertone to her juices, a dangerous spark or the sensation of defiled virtue. The sweet nectar filled his senses, and he revelled in the desire for it, his fingers clenching tighter into her ass as he sought even more.

"A-Ahh! TH-That's, yes, you're doing well! Just like th-THAT!"

Akeno's hands held tighter to his head, and she arched backwards through a second orgasm as she felt his hungry desire sweep through her.

And, of course, being thoroughly delighted with this turn of events, Issei had no intention of stopping!

…

A minute passed like that, "AhhHHAA! Go-Good work, ke-keep it, keep it up!" Akeno was staring dazedly up at the ceiling, no longer able to disguise the heady moans falling from her lips as her hips bucked towards the tongue sending her to rapture and another orgasm seared her mind clear of thoughts. For a moment she tried shifting his position against her, moving her hips to direct his tongue… but as another peak washed over her, her strength lapsed, and -try as she might- she found herself unable to do anything but give herself up to Issei's ministrations.

Three more minutes passed in the same situation, "Issei! HH-AAH! Issei!" Akeno's screams echoed loud around the (thankfully magically silenced) room as her eyes rolled back in her head, and her body was wracked with pleasure. Already she'd lost to the urge to scream his name, and with each time she found herself cumming to his ministrations, the sensations hit her longer, and harder- scattering her resistance as well as her willpower, until she was left peaking almost continuously. A small voice on the edge of her consciousness warned her that she was starting to lose herself, that she was beginning to break to this pleasure, but she was well past rational thought and her pretence of authority was already faded.

Another ten minutes passed without respite, and finally Akeno had now fully understood, just how dangerously insatiable Issei's rampaging desire was, "HA-HHHHHHA! NghhHHAAAAA!" With her eyes glazed over and hands trembling too much to even hold his head in place, she had long lost any semblance of control. Screaming and moaning, without a shred of dignity, as she was forcefully sent crashing through peak after peak, eventually even the last dregs of the Devil Queen's remarkable strength gave out and, with one final gasp, she fell backwards onto the bed, lying limp on the sheets, her head tipped to the side and massive chest heaving for breath.

"Ah!"

Automatically sitting up and following after her, with his hands already taking possessive hold of her soft breasts and his legs pushing her own open, it was only in that moment- when he saw the defeated look on Akeno's face, that Issei finally came back to his senses. And, more importantly, that he finally remembered his place, and his role.

Closing his eyes and breathing out a steadying breath, there was little he could possibly do to fight against the sheer intensity of the lust now coursing through him, but even so, he wasn't a man to give up easily. And he would _never_ be a man that would let any of the women he loved down! So, he held on all the same.

"Akeno… I'm sorry."

"H-Huh?"

Only just barely able to form words and thoughts again, with small gasps falling from her mouth at the feeling of his hands around her chest, Akeno could only stare up at Issei in confusion. Already she was seeing him in a whole new light, and already she was aware that her body was reacting to his, that she was already aching for more of his touch.

"I can't let you be my Mistress," he explained, reaching over and pinning her hands beside her head, putting just enough pressure on to show he was in charge, but not so much that she couldn't pull away if she wished, "Even though I'd like to, I can't go along with your whims."

The fire within him was hot enough to sear his soul dry, but still Issei held on, for the sake of two women he cared deeply for. He remembered now, the words Rias had written to him on her message, not just that she wasn't going to be around and that he should enjoy himself, but even more importantly, that he should _remember his position_.

Issei didn't consider himself a smart man, nor one that was good at understanding women- but now, he could understand this clearly enough at least. By her own (repeated, enthusiastic) admission, he'd conquered Rias and made her his woman. She intended to help him make a harem and to be the woman at his side looking after his other wives. While he would be perfectly happy being toyed with however Akeno wished, he knew how important Rias's position as the Heiress of the Gremory clan was to her and, if he was the man who'd taken that Princess and put her on her knees, then it would disgrace her utterly for him to let anyone else put him on his knees.

Once again, Issei could only marvel at how truly great his Master was. She'd somehow known that Akeno would come to see him tonight! That's why she'd sent that message! Because she'd wanted to warn him not to betray her trust! She was fine with him having sex with her best friend, so long as he didn't surrender to her!

Shifting his weight to press her down onto the bed with his waist, he rested his cock directly against the wet heat of her entrance, making his intentions as clear as possible, while also using up every drop of restraint he had to keep from pushing forwards, "Akeno… H-HHaa, if this isn't what you want, or how you want it… I'll stop. Just say, and I'll leave… B-But, ghha, but otherwise, I'm not going to be able to hold back anymore."

Staring back up at him, Akeno's head spun, she felt completely lost, but she could already feel her body surrendering to him- rather than pushing back against the light hold on her wrists, she'd completely relaxed her strength and rather than trying to push him onto his back, she was squirming under him, straining obediently towards the length held so agonisingly, wonderfully hard against her.

She could barely think straight, but… this _was_ what she wanted wasn't it? She knew for sure she'd come here to have sex with Issei. There was… there was something else too, but… right now, with the way her entire body was smouldering at being _held in place_ by him, and the way her core was aching just to feel him inside her… it didn't seem important anymore.

"Yes!" she gasped, after a second's consideration, "That's what I want! G-Go ahead, Issei, give me your virginity!"

"Oh? Is that how it is? Heh heh…" right as the heat of the moment seemed to be rising out of control, a small laugh and a composed voice cut directly through the tension, "Actually, rather than that, I think I'll have him claim yours instead."

Blinking in surprise, they both paused in unison, staring dumbfounded at each other for a moment before shifting their gaze over to the opposite side of Issei's room… At where The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess was sitting perched comfortably atop his desk, leaning back with her legs crossed and a bewitching smile on her face.

"R-Rias?"  
"Rias!"

Having both been completely lost in each other until just now, neither of them had any idea when she'd come in… But, from the way she was staring down without a trace of surprise or anger in her eyes, there was no doubt she was aware of everything that had transpired in this room.

"Enjoying yourself Akeno? I daresay, I think you'll enjoy what comes next even more."

"Ah-er, I th-this isn't wh-"

The Queen was then summarily ignored as Rias turned towards her lover, favouring him with an adoring look as she gave her command, "Go ahead my love. You've already got her permission, so I'll give you mine. Do it! Break her in and claim her as yours! Drive her crazy with pleasure until you're the only thing she can think about, until she's fully become _your woman_!"

 _Ku Ku Ku… That woman, she really is something!_

"UuhOOOH!"

Issei howled, the fire of desire that had been blazing red hot at Akeno's permission, blazed instantly into an inferno at his Master's orders! Setting his weight back on Akeno, and pressing her firmly into the bed, it was only thanks to an instinctive reminder of his Master's previous instruction -that he needed to treat the other girls a little more gently than her- that he didn't slam himself directly into the fallen angel in one single thrust!

"A-HHha! Is-Iiiissseeeei! GHuuuUUAAAA!"

Instead, rolling his hips forward, he forced her entrance open wide around his cockhead, delighting in the sudden welling of warmth wrapping sinfully tight around his shaft as he pushed powerfully forwards, sinking inch after inch into her waiting pussy.

"Oh… I, ah-Hhaa…" Despite her composed expression, Rias couldn't hide the way her own breathing hitched as she watched the man she loved pressing her best friend directly into the bed. Staring in wonder at the sight of his thick cock (the same cock that she was so hopelessly addicted to) spreading Akeno's pussy open around him left her own pussy aching with a mix of jealousy and desire, "Hhhnnnn!"

Spreading her legs wide open atop the desk, she hitched her skirt up and pressed her fingers directly against her own soaked pussy. She wasn't wearing underwear, of course, there didn't seem to be a point in it anymore, so her fingers slipped directly into her entrance, grinding against her upper walls as she drank in the sight. Normally she would have had too much pride to have even considered something like this… but she was far too used to begging for Issei's cock to even pretend to have pride around her lover anymore. And so, without a moment of restraint, Rias began hungrily fingering herself as she watched the man she loved about to claim the woman she trusted most.

Within moments, Issei's cockhead was pushing through her tunnel and straining against the long-held barrier to her chastity… And a moment later, speared forcefully through it!

"Agh-HHUAAA!?" Akeno's eyes snapped open as a momentary spike of pain spiked through the powerful bliss she was swept up in, and she was suddenly aware that she'd just lost her virginity. Of course, for her, that only made the pleasure even more vivid, so her scream was of nothing but delight.

"Hmm-GhHhaa!" Grunting aloud at the way her pussy suddenly clenched even tighter around him, pulsing and squeezing him almost painfully, Issei still didn't stop for even a moment, adding even more force to his thrust, he forced her quivering walls wide around his shaft as he sank even further inside.

"O-Oooh-AH!" Jolting suddenly in place on the desk, Rias gave a sudden jolt as she watched a small trickle of blood spill out down her Queen's creamy white thighs. Her fingers were a poor replacement for the cock she loved so much, but the sheer depravity of watching her friend getting deflowered sent her gasping quietly through a powerful orgasm of her own, nonetheless.

The delight of pleasure, the spark of the pain, the knowledge she was being made into a woman, and the sheer sensation of Issei's thick cock forcefully spreading her walls wide around him, stretching her further than she'd ever imagined, meant Akeno's screams only grew louder and more desperate the further he pushed his length into her. Her legs kicked uselessly in the air, her toes curled, her hips shivered and her hands clenched at the sheets beside her head- and all the while, she could feel her entire body surrendering to him. Wave after wave of ecstasy spread through her core with each movement she felt inside her, and with each time her walls pulsed and coiled around him.

Her thoughts were seared white a minute later when she felt his length finally shoved through the full length of her pussy, settling itself imposingly against the entrance to her womb.

"AhHHHHHA-"

And then, another moment later, she felt him push forwards even so, forcing her innermost walls open and spread tight around the last few inches of his shaft. Arching back into the mattress, the painful, wonderful, imposing dominance hit her like a truck and her head rolled to the side, her tongue lolling out and eyes unfocussing, lost in clouds of pleasure beyond reason.

"Hhhn… Hahh, that's… that's really good…" it was then that Issei finally stopped, shaking his head to the side as he breathed out a ragged pant of his own. The desire to ravish her, even as she lay dazed beneath him, tugged at him- but he'd already promised Rias he'd treat his other women gently, so he resisted. Of course, being buried to the hilt within the hot, tight confines of Akeno's previously untouched pussy was an incredible feeling in itself- just feeling the way her walls wrapped and pulsed around him had his breath running hot and left him already aching to unload himself inside her, so he simply savoured the feeling, marvelling in the small differences between her and his Master.

For her part, sitting now all the way back on Issei's desk and bracing herself against the wall, Rias was letting out heavy moans of her own, having just come down from another incredible peak at the sight of her lover lying fully sheathed within her best friend, and the woman's resulting expression. She'd never seen Akeno looking so openly happy before, was that what she looked like when Issei was fucking her? Her pussy twitched and her fingers sped up as she began wondering what they'd look like together, lying atop each other and being fucked in turn by him. _'Could I get Koneko to take that picture, maybe?'_

"Isssseeeiii…" A short time later, the light returned to Akeno's eyes and she turned her face back towards her lover. By now, any sense of domination or pride was long lost, and in its place was simple and complete adoration towards the man that was showing her a world she'd never dreamed of, "Hhhng, yo-you feel incredible. Hha, it's so, so thick and-and hard, I-I can't think straight. Nngh, I think I'm going crazy!"

"That's fine, you don't need to hold back," he assured her, releasing her hands to wrap around him and stroking her cheek gently with his fingers, "I'll make you feel incredible, I promise! I'll make you happy! And, and, I'll make you my woman! Just like Rias!"

Laughing lightly, she surprised him by shaking her head at that. Rational thought was still difficult, given that her mind could barely concentrate on anything besides the heavy length filling her innermost depths, but this she knew for sure. She knew this down to every atom of her being, at an almost primeval level.

"I… hhha, I'm not going to be your woman."

She liked Issei, she was very fond of him and she was _very_ interested in him. But she didn't love him. She was fairly sure she'd already fallen in love with his cock, but she didn't love him. Not yet, at least.

"I'll become your _bitch_."

He was going to tame her, probably he already had. She was fairly sure she was already addicted to this feeling, and she knew her body had already surrendered to him. The feeling of surrender and of submission she'd never even considered with anyone else, let alone another man, felt absolutely perfect when she looked at Issei now. Maybe in the future she'd become his concubine, or even his wife. But for now, she was going to be his bitch, his own personal slut for his exclusive use!

Another soft moan echoed in the background as Rias shuddered through another depraved peak, but neither even noticed. They couldn't possibly consider anything else right now.

"S-So please! Go ahead! Use me! Please, Issei! It already feels too good for me to stand, drive me crazy! Make me yours! Fuck me! HHha, I'll beg if you want me tooOOOOOOOHHH!"

He could hardly have asked for a better invitation! Groaning happily as he dragged his cock out almost the full length of Akeno's convulsing pussy, feeling it pulse and constrict even tighter around him as she crashed through yet another orgasm, Issei threw away whatever remained of his restraint, slamming his hips forwards once more less than a second later, slamming full force through her pussy until his cock was once again driving right against the entrance to her womb!

Taking hold of the bedsheets under her, he gave her no time to recover this time, repeating the rough thrust instantly, Issei gasped happily as he drove himself into a fast, hard tempo.

Akeno's legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms locked around his shoulder and he slammed his cock down right through the lengths of her pussy, again, and again, holding her in a forceful (and very much appreciated) mating press, fucking her with all his greed and _almost_ the same kind of reckless abandon he used for her Master.

"S-So tight!" he'd thought Rias's pussy was heavenly in how hungrily it coiled around his cock, but Akeno's wouldn't lose to hers for even a moment. Just as tight, just as welcoming and just as eager to open up wide around his thick cock and harsh thrusts, the only notable difference between the two was that with the Queen's lack of experience. But, even that was enticing in its own way! While there wasn't the sensation of a pussy he'd trained himself milking his cock with a depraved desperation, feeling Akeno's hips shaking clumsily up against him, and her soft thighs squeezing weakly around him each time she peaked, was more than enough to satisfy Issei's appetite, "Akeno! Akeno! You're wonderful! AhhHHAA! I love you!"

"D-D-Don't, hhhaaAIIII! Don't say tha-that!" she begged, her face flushed bright red and her eyes hazy with desire, "Not when, when I ca-can't think straight!"

"I love this! And I love you!" he repeated as his cockhead drove into her womb, and as her head was thrown back in bliss. Issei was a man who fell in love easily, who cherished those closest to him, and who wore his heart on his sleeve, "I don't want to ever stop this! HHa, I'm gonna have sex with you every day! You and Rias!"

"Y-Yes! YES! Please do!" she gasped, forcing the words out even as her body arched back against his thrusts and her breath came in ragged pants, "NngHHHA! Us-Use me, wh-whenever you want! Ju-Just throw me down and _fuck me_!"

From there, Akeno's cries devolved into unintelligible shrieks, rising higher and higher in pitch as Issei -without any need or desire to hold back- continued raising their tempo, roughly dominating her tight pussy with hard, fast, conquering thrusts.

He couldn't imagine anything better than this, it was like something out of his most perverted dreams. With his lover's full permission, he was tasting every inch of her best friend's body, no matter how many times he thought about it, Issei could hardly believe just how much his life had changed in so little time. Watching Akeno's expression, completely unable to make any attempt at hiding her wayward bliss with the way her eyes were rolled back and mouth was hanging open, hearing her screaming in delight at his touch, and feeling her wrapped around him, pulsing desperately along every last inch of his cock each time he buried himself inside her… It was all beyond belief, and all far too much to take! Both the lust and pleasure roaring through him blazed out of control, and within a little less than ten minutes, Issei was already clenching to the bedsheets, straining against his own release!

"Gh-Hhha!"

As if somehow reacting to his desire, acting on some primal instinct, her legs locked tight around his waist and her tunnel throbbed hungrily around his length. Akeno. His beloved senpai, a perfect and respectable woman he admired, was going crazy on his cock… and right now, more than anything else in the world, he wanted to stuff her womb full with his seed!

The blazing pleasure spiked higher than ever and Issei reared back with a draconic roar, driving his full length hard against her deepest walls, he hilted himself inside her one last time! And then, with a flash of white sparking across his eyes, everything he exploded all at once! His cock swelled even alrger, stretching her tunnel as it twitched and pulsed inside her, suddenly unloading rope after rope of thick, hot cum directly into her womb!

"AH-Hahh," Akeno's voice suddenly hitched and her body arched off the bed, jolting in place the instant she felt his release crashing out inside her, "HHIAAAAAAA!"

Groaning to the heavens as entire body sparked electric with the incredible pleasure, as he felt Akeno's delightfully soft body clenching around him and her sinfully wonderful pussy squeezing tight around his length, Issei's world spun and he felt his cock twitch with release again and again, until her entire womb was dyed in his colours and her tunnel was filled to overflowing, leaving thick rivers of seed streaming out and down her pure white thighs.

"Hhaaaa…."

Slowly, eventually, the shock of pleasure began to ebb away and rationality returned to him. Breathing in ragged pants, he sank to his elbows, beaming wide in delight and taking in the incredible sight of Akeno's obviously fucked-silly face staring dizzily back up at him.

"Hah…eha…uhhh…" she groaned groggily some minutes later as her eyes began to refocus and some level of dignity returned to her expression, "Th-hhh… That was… _incredible._ "

He nodded, taking a moment to reach out and cradle her head in his hands, stroking his fingers across her cheek.

"It really was! You felt amazing senpai! That was an amazing start!"

She blinked, "…Start?"

It was only then she realised that the imposingly thick rod pushed hard inside her hadn't flagged in the least. In-fact, if anything, it was pressing against her womb with even more hunger than before.

* * *

 **Some time later**

"AhhhhuUUUUAAAAA! HHA, GHuhaAAAA!"

Screaming in ecstasy, Akeno felt her arms give out under her a moment before she crashed face first down into the bed. Feeling Issei's hands securely around her waist and his cock driven forcefully all the way through her now well-fucked pussy, holding her firmly in place as he released another massive load directly into her thoroughly drenched womb, all he could do was gasp in delight and cry out in insensate bliss. Her body trembled and shook, and Akeno soared wildly through orgasm after orgasm, cumming around his thick shaft again and again, until it felt like her mind would melt and every last rational thought would be forever seared from her brain. Even though she knew how caring Issei truly was, feeling the full force of the young Devil's lust upon her like this, she felt almost as if she was being simply used for his release, as if her previously-virgin pussy was just a hole for his satisfaction… and that thought excited the newly awoken submissiveness inside her in a way that only made everything better.

Her eyes were unfocused and she was dimly aware her tongue was hanging out, leaving her drooling shamelessly into the bedsheets.

This was far from how she had been expecting her night to go.

' _Ahh… I'm going to break…'_

This was already the fifth time Issei had cum inside her, and from the possessiveness of his hands around her waist to the feeling of his cock still twitching hard and hot deep inside her, he showed absolutely no signs of stopping. Rather, from the surprisingly steady way he was breathing and the way he was waiting patiently in place- giving her a few minutes to recover after having taken another huge dose of his seed (and losing her mind again in the process), she got the distinct impression that he was going easy on her. If he'd wanted to, that now devilishly enticing submissive thought whispered in her mind, he could have fucked her into oblivion without even trying. If she'd tried to resist he could have spanked her into obedience and she would have happily begged for more, she would have loved every single moment of it.

' _I… I was meant to train_ this _?'_ she thought dizzily. There wasn't much doubt in her (sliver of a) mind that she was the one who'd been trained instead, already in just the short time she'd been in his arms, she'd begun moving her body as he liked, shaking her hips and squeezing her waist in ways that made him praise her, _'But then, wait… Rias?'_

Her head was spinning too much to put all the pieces together, she wasn't sure exactly what had happened, or how… But she understood she'd been tricked.

Slowly and with far too much effort, her eyes focussed on the other woman in the room, her red-headed Master, currently slouched back on Issei's desk. Now stripped completely naked, the Heir of Gremory was breathing hard, apparently using their break as a chance for one of her own as she leaned against the wall, her massive breasts shaking as she panted with breath and her fingers still toying lightly with her thoroughly soaked pussy. From the flushed delight on her Master's face, to the thick pool of juices between her legs, Akeno could easily see that Rias had thoroughly enjoying watching her submission.

' _Well…'_ she found herself smiling, _'It's not like I mind… I was planning to enjoy the exact same sight…'_

She couldn't possibly bear her any ill will, not after Rias had allowed her to be introduced to pleasure like this. Her entire world and destiny had changed tonight, she knew that for sure, and for that she was more thankful than she could put into words.

But, the Queen's nature was a capricious one, and no matter how thoroughly she submitted, still that remained. Already she could feel Issei's breathing returning to normal, and his cock twitching impatiently inside her once again. Soon enough, he was going to shift her into a new position, and her world was going to drown in ecstasy once again.

' _I can't take anymore… It feels so good, I'll lose my mind. If this goes on any longer, I won't be able to live without this cock!'_

Well, that was a lie. In truth, she knew it was already far too late for that. But, if she was going to fall into depravity, at the very least, she didn't want to fall alone!

"W-Wa-Wait!" she gasped, finding it surprisingly difficult to form actual words with a voice that'd become so used to thoughtless screaming, "Issei… This is, don't you think this is a little unfair?"

"Huh..? Unfair? What do you mean? Ah! Is something wrong Akeno-senpai? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright, I'm… I'm better than ever. Better than I ever thought I could be… No… I was just thinking… Isn't it unfair for us to have all the fun ourselves? We're leaving our poor Master out, all alone…"

"Eh?" Issei blinked. Having lost himself in the incredible pleasure Akeno all this time, he'd almost forgotten about Rias being in the room with him. Suddenly snapping back to reality, he flushed with guilt, "Ah! R-Rias! I'm sorry!"

Equally caught off guard, it took the woman in question a moment to realise she was even being discussed. Having been lost in the happy delight of her own pleasure as well as the depravity of watching her best friend being ravished, she'd been so wrapped up in her own little world, she was completely unprepared for being addressed directly.

"Nngh, hha, hhann…" Akeno wished she didn't moan so pitifully as she slipped herself forwards, falling off Issei's cock for the first time since they'd begun, "I don't… I don't mind waiting a turn, so, why don't you look after her this time? Fufu… Actually, I've got some tools that could make that even better…"

Her whip had been lost somewhere, and by now her corset had been ripped apart by their brutal fucking, but the rest of the bag she'd brought with her was still sitting unopened on the floor.

"Alright! Hha! Rias, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave you out, I'll take care of you right now!"

"Ah-huh? Isssei, it's fin-Ah HEY!?"

…

And so, a few minutes later, the beautiful and deadly Crimson Haired Ruin Princess was left kneeling atop Issei's bed, with her hands tied securely behind her back and a thick rubber ball tied into her mouth- muffling the words that would surely have accompanied the cold glare directed Akeno's way. Of course, as their now shared lover was holding Rias lovingly from behind, with the way that scowl wavered and her eyes rolled up in delight with each time Issei caressed his hands expertly over her incredible body, or slid his cock against her bare pussy… there wasn't altogether much heat in her gaze.

"Now, remember what I told you," the Queen laughed, finding herself thoroughly enjoying taking up a slightly dominant role again, "Despite the way she's looking at me, if she wanted us to stop any of this, she would have said the safe word we'd agreed to. See?"

So saying, she reached over and unclipped the ball-gag from her Master's mouth, pulling it out and freeing her to speak… Akeno smirked, she was met, predictably, with silence.

"Mmm, look at how soaked you are down here… You really want this, don't you? Hmmm, just how badly have you been waiting for this? You're usually so proud, but I wonder if we can make you _beg_ for it…"

The glare redoubled and Rias snarled at her in defiance… but the answer she got was far from what Akeno had expected, "Of course I will! I'll happily beg for it, if that's what _Issei_ wants."

"Huh?"

At that, Akeno found herself ignored as her Master twisted away, looking over her shoulder back to the man holding her, "Issei… Hhnn, you know how badly I want it, how badly I _always_ want it. Hnng, y-you must have been so frustrated, coming back from training and seeing that message, hha, knowing you wouldn't get to _fuck_ me… Hhha, I knew how badly it'd affect you, I felt so terrible writing it… S-So please, let me make up for it now! Issei! Please, please! _Fuck me_! Unload everything inside me, just like you always do! Use me however you like, as much as you like!"

"Rias! I love you!""

"Issei! I love you too! So please! Don't make me wait anymore! It's fine to ignore Akeno, just fuck me as mu-MMMPH!?"

Now Akeno was the one glaring as she forcefully shoved the ball-gag back into her Master's mouth, locking it firmly in place this time. She hadn't expected _any_ of that! Who was this depraved slut, and where was her respected Master!? And more importantly, what did she mean "Ignore Akeno"? He wouldn't actually do that… would he!? She'd wanted to bring Rias into this for the sake of not losing her mind entirely, but she'd happily give that up if the other option was not getting fucked like that again! She was willing to wait her turn, but she couldn't wait till tomorrow, let alone any later than that!

With her plan for revenge seemingly going haywire, she turned to Issei for support, or at least acknowledgement that he was going to take responsibility for the second woman he'd taken ownership of. Unfortunately for her, his attention had already been taken as Rias tipped herself over, shoving her head obediently into the covers and eagerly presenting her ass towards him.

"Rias!" Issei was never one to turn down a meal, especially not a personally tailored feast, taking a firm hold of his Master's waist, he happily drove himself forwards, slamming his cock into her welcoming pussy in one brutal thrust, "AHhHHHAAA! Oohh, hghh, it's so good!"

"MmmMMMHHH!"

Screaming with muffled joy into the ballgag, from the way her eyes rolled up in her head to the way her face flushed red with desire, Rias was clearly in complete agreement.

"Ah…Hhaa, w-wow… that's…" Swallowing heavily as she saw just how easily Rias took Issei's cock, as well as how utterly delighted she was to receive it, Akeno found herself suddenly very aware of just why her Master had looked so happy watching her submitting to Issei, "Th-That's… That's really nnghhh!"

Issei's hips rolled back and forth, faster and harder, making absolutely no concession for the way his lover was being driven into the bed below him. And Rias swung her waist back excitedly against every thrust, her muffled screams growing louder and her body quaking and trembling visibly through orgasm after orgasm each time his shaft slammed into her.

Akeno shuddered, squeezing her hips together as her breathing grew ragged. Her Master, her best friend, the proud woman she respected above anyone else… had just begged shamelessly for sex, and was currently being used like a breeding whore… and she was loving it more than Akeno had ever seen her love anything in her life before, _'Is that what I looked like?'_ looking on, she couldn't resist a small pang of jealousy, despite how easily that shaft had defeated her, she found herself already missing it. Even more than that though, she was feeling hot, and feeling regretful about having stifled her Master's mouth.

Shuffling in place around the bed, she sat down right ahead of where Rias's head was currently being pounded into the bedsheets, spreading her legs wide open on either side of the ecstatic red-head. Taking a rough hold of her chin and pulling her up, once again she pulled open the ball-gag, this time throwing it to the side.

"I've thought of a better use for your mouth. You can't have all the fun by yourself, can you? So why don't you do something for meeeeeEEEEEEEE!?"

Just like her Pawn before her, the moment Rias was presented with a feast before her eyes, she instantly dove in! And, just as before, Akeno was left screaming in the shock of pleasure, her massive breasts shaking wildly in the air as her eyes rolled up in her head and an electrifying orgasm crashing through her instantly.

Of course, unlike Issei, Rias had no actual experience with eating another woman out. However, rather than being driven by his hunger to taste her and his appreciation at the sight of Akeno's beautiful pussy, Rias was driven forwards by an insatiable thirst for the thick seed spilling out from between the Queen's legs. She hadn't been able to drink Issei's cum since lunchtime, and having now spent all this time in a room thick with the smell of it, she could barely control herself! Rias's sheer enthusiastic drive as well as Akeno's now increasingly overstimulated body more than made up for any skills she was lacking.

"W-Woah, you… you're really going for it! Hhn, I ne-never imagined my Master could be such a _slut_! Do you like my pussy that much? Does it really taste so gooOOOOOOAAHH!? W-Wait, Iii- ah, th-that's too muAHHH!"

Holding tight to her friend's head, gasping, moaning and barely able to keep herself together as she crashed headlong through yet another peak, Akeno found herself in a very similar position to where she'd been not long ago. Only now, she'd long since given up any will to resist it, _'Ahhh… I love this!'_ and with that happy thought, the once proud Queen finally lost herself completely to her desires.

For her part, Rias had long since lost herself to ecstasy. In spite of how many times she'd already had sex with Issei earlier in the day, and no matter how undeniably arousing she'd found it, having to just sit and watch while her lover had sex with someone else had left her pent up like nothing else- to finally have his hands taking back control of her body again, and to feel his thrusts slamming roughly all the way through her pussy enough to drive her into the bed was already enough to send her flying through heavens. She was also finding there was a rather appealing feeling to being tied up like she was. Issei of course, didn't need the cords binding her arms to keep her in line, but the knowledge that she was trussed up and "helpless" towards his desires – that he had taken away the use of her limbs and could take away even more at his whim – left her squirming in delight almost before he'd even laid his hands on her.

And to then add to all that with a whole pussy filled to overflowing with her lover's seed being offered to her, Rias absolutely gorged herself on bliss. Her hips bucked back in time with Issei's thrusts, just as he'd trained her to do and she squeezed her pussy tight around his cock each time he sheathed himself within her, just as she knew he loved. Her oversensitive breasts dragged back and forth across the bedsheets, creating an almost painful friction from her rock-hard nipples that twisted with the pleasure searing through her and only left her going even more crazy. And, with her head buried tight between her best friend's legs, she hungrily slurped up every drop of Issei's cum she could get from Akeno's drenched honeypot, twisting her tongue around inside her friend, sliding up and down across her labia, suckling from her clit, and eagerly relishing the pleasant tang her Queen's juices added to what had lately become Rias's favourite drink.

"Hhaa, hhhAAAHH!"

And, of course, for Issei, being back inside Rias's pussy once again, after so long delighting in Akeno's incredible body… was just like being welcomed back home. Only purely by the virtue of the fact that he'd had Rias watching over him, he'd just barely managed to hold himself back from using his full force with the Queen like he did with his master, but to finally be inside her again, it was as if the last of his restraint had finally be undone! Even if it had only been a few hours, the fear that he was going to miss this tonight, and the feeling of being inside her again after having tasted her best friend was beyond compare. Of course, he wasn't done with the Queen yet, not by a long shot! But, for now, almost his entire world was taken up with delighting in the way his Master pulsed and coiled her tunnel around him, and the perfect way she'd learned to shake her hips back in time against him -no matter how forcefully he ravished her- in a way that sent his balls squeezing tight with pleasure at his every thrust.

Unsurprisingly, the rest of his world was devoted to drinking in the almost unthinkable sight laid out before him:

Rias's perfect, creamy white back and the curtain of her dazzling crimson hair spread out on her knees before him, with her enormous breasts squished into the mattress enough that he could easily see them from where he was sitting.

The proud and noble heiress of Gremory with her hands bound behind her back, with his hands possessively digging into her smooth, round hips, as she was being undeniably _fucked_. And, her soft butt slapping back against him as she, equally undeniably, gave back with everything she could.

Akeno, his once proud and noble senpai, sitting right ahead of him and being eaten out. Equally naked, her head was thrown back in ecstasy and her hands were desperately clinging to Rias's head as her body shivered and her cries echoed around the room.

And, most of all, Rias's head buried between Akeno's legs, slurping desperately at the seed spilling from her Queen's pussy with a depraved greed that Issei had only ever thought existed in his most lurid fantasies.

It was far too good! Being inside his lover again, sharing his bed with two beautiful women, delighting in both their bodies, it was far more than he could possibly handle and within a score of minutes, his lust was spiralling out of control!

"Hghh, R-RIAS!"

Screaming out her name, Issei had just barely enough time to relish the feeling of slamming himself to the hilt within the Royal Devil, before the pleasure overload finally crashed through him! Arching himself back with a roar, he shoved every last millimetre of his cock into the deepest recesses of her pussy, arching backwards as his vision swam and his hands clamped instinctively down on her hips, holding her in place against him as his shaft suddenly swelled and everything he was holding back suddenly exploded!

"GH-HhhhhHH!"  
"MmmMMPHHHH!"  
"OhhhUAAHHHH!?"

All three of their screams intermingled in shared joy.

Issei's cock twitched and pulsed, throbbing almost painfully as it spread Rias's walls even further out, and as his release erupted out, directly into her awaiting womb. His moan turned garbled as numerous blasts of thick, hot cum instantly filled the red-head's womb to overflowing, flooding out into her ready tunnel, before finally splashing down her legs in full bursts. Even after already cumming so many times, still there was no change in the quantity of his release, and his red-headed lover's pussy was drenched with his seed just as thoroughly as his black-haired bitch's was.

Having already been drowning in pleasure, and having been almost crazed with how desperately her body was aching to feel Issei's seed splashing around inside it once more, Rias lost any sense of self the moment she finally felt herself accepting his cum once again. With her head lolling forward and all strength instantly fading from her body, she could only moan joyously into Akeno's (now surprisingly cleaned) pussy as felt herself held forcefully in place, her body used freely as a receptacle for Issei's lust. The few thoughts she'd held onto throughout her wonderfully rough fucking were long scattered, and she slumped bonelessly into the mattress, her mind lost in the haze of bliss.

Akeno, with Rias suddenly stopping in place, finally got a second's respite… which was a chance for all the cascading orgasms to finally flow through her at once. Equally lost in pleasure, she could do nothing but fall backwards onto the bed, shivering and moaning, with her vision spinning and toes curling as small aftershocks and lingering orgasms continually raced through her body.

The three of them held that position for some time after that, with Akeno slumped on her back and Rias held up only by Issei's remaining strength. Breathing hard and basking in the only slowly ebbing pleasure, they all needed some time to recover from the frenzied intensity of this newfound group fun. But gradually, as the moment began to fade away, they each came back down to reality and their thoughts returned to normal.

As usual, Issei was the first to recover, stepping backwards and letting Rias slide forwards off his cock, he helped shift her to a more comfortable position, lying face down, right alongside her Queen.

Of course… the sight of Rias and Akeno lying side by side, completely naked, with their legs spread and with his seed coating each of their thighs, did absolutely nothing to calm down Issei's still raging erection- something both girls were immediately aware of as they blinked themselves back to reality, and turned around to see him sitting patiently between them, his cock stretching greedily into the sky and a clear question on his face.

"Ooh…" Akeno purred, "It's my turn now then, right Issei?"

"W-Wait! That's not fair!" Rias interrupted, "I've only had one round!"

The night was still young. But now, between these two girls, a devil and a fallen angel, the first step towards the new future had been taken, and there was no doubt that, the dragon's still-rampaging desires would be thoroughly serviced.

* * *

 **A long while later**

Running her hands through her silken blonde hair as she tiptoed carefully down the stairs and towards the door, Asia let out a dissatisfied sigh. She needed a walk, to get some fresh air and to clear her head.

It was early morning, almost dawn and barely a few hours before she was supposed to get up. But she'd barely slept at all and what little sleep she had gotten had been fitful and fruitless. That, unfortunately, wasn't uncommon lately and, while she would have liked to blame it on her newfound life as a devil… she knew that wasn't the truth.

The problem was the uncomfortable, frustrating warmth she found growing inside herself lately when she thought about Issei… and especially when she thought about… about… him and, Rias… doing… _that_ …

Ever since that morning, when she'd accidentally spied on them, she'd found a warmth flooding from her core almost anytime she looked at, or thought about Issei. And when her mind wandered and she pictured the sight of his _long… thick… cock_ … And the sight of her usually proud, controlled Master losing her mind wrapped around it… "Ahhh!"

Shaking her mind clear, she scolded herself again for letting her mind wander. It was frustrating! Not thinking about it was bad enough, since that meant she was purposefully trying not to think about the boy she loved, but thinking about it was even worse, since it only left her feeling hot, wet, and even more frustrated!

She didn't know what to do. Normally, she would just think something through and come to an answer that fit, but thinking this through had only left her tossing around atop her bed, squeezing her thighs together and breathing in ragged pants. Nevermind that she was getting sick of having to change her panties every time her mind began to wander.

And even when she managed to calm down, she just wound up getting depressed… She loved Rias dearly, Rias had saved her… but she hated the thought of losing Issei to Rias just the same. She hated the idea that she couldn't get close to Issei like a husband and wife, which, given that Rias was already doing… _that_ with him, seemed to be a given. So, she wondered with a trepidatious heart, didn't that mean there was no place for her at Issei's side? He'd chosen Rias, so she was left out in the cold?

' _No, no,'_ again she shook that thought away, scolding her negative thoughts as thoroughly as her heated ones, _'I-I don't think it's like that!'_

After all! Issei and Rias weren't married yet.

God said humans were only allowed to do… to do _husband and wife things_ like that _after_ marriage, but obviously it seemed like devil's worked differently. So… maybe it didn't mean anything that he and Rias were sleeping together? Maybe that was just how devil's showed their affection? Then… maybe… she could also…?

Letting out another sigh, Asia ran her hands through her hair once again. Alternating between feeling heat pooling between her legs and depression welling in her chest, she knew she was an absolute mess right now. No wonder she hadn't been sleeping properly. She really did need to just go out and get some fres-

"Huh?"

Just as she reached the entryway, the former nun was brought up short by a curious sight. Tucked carefully away behind the radiator pump was a pair of shoes she hadn't expected. They were barely visible from where she was standing, as if they'd been intentionally hidden. No-one else in the house would have noticed them, it was only because she was the one who made sure to diligently clean that area that it caught her eye.

"Why would someone put them here?" she blinked, pulling them out. It was even more strange, since as far as she could see, everyone's shoes was already accounted for, "E-Eh? Wait… Aren't these… Akeno-senpai?"

A long, considered moment passed as the young woman stood, staring at the Queen's shoes. Shoes that had surely been _intentionally hidden_.

And then (after carefully and respectfully putting them back in a proper place), without a word, she turned and began tiptoeing back through the house.

Her mind was spinning too much to think clearly, but she moved with clear intention, as if drawn by a magnetic force… All the way back up the stairs and through the hall, until she was once again standing outside Issei's room.

She'd hurried past it just moments ago, but now she couldn't bring herself to look away. The door was closed securely this time… but now, she couldn't force down the urge… Slowly, quietly, carefully… Asia slid it open.

' _A-AHH!? HHAAA!'_

Even as she reeled back in shock, and even as she fell back down to the ground, still she couldn't turn her eyes away from the sight before her- of Rias and Akeno, her Master and respected senpai, both kneeling side by side on the floor, staring up at Issei with unabashed love and overflowing desire as they shared kisses along the thick cock being held between them.

No, Asia corrected internally, as her core throbbed in response… as they both _worshipped_ the shaft between them. Even as she drank in the scene through the crack in the doorway, it still took her a minute to realise they both had their arms bound behind their backs… But even that did nothing to stop their enthusiastic, shared service. Their lips and tongues met again and again as they slid up and down his full length, they took turns slipping him into their mouth and down their throat and each time one did the other alternated by suckling directly on his balls.

' _I… I don't… What…'_

Her worst fears, the thought that'd plagued her mind all this time was that Issei really had been with Rias more than just that one time, that he'd been with her all this time, night after night. But this was even worse! This was beyond anything she'd considered or could even begin to make sense of!

She knew Issei cared deeply for Rias and she was well aware of Rias's own feelings towards him in return, so while the thought of him being with her was a bitter one, it was at least something she could understand. But Akeno… Akeno, too!? That didn't make sense! And, it wasn't _instead of_ Rias! It was with her… So… he wasn't cheating on Rias, he was with… both of them together?

Asia knew she was a little sheltered from this kind of thing, but no matter how much she tried to make sense of the scene before her, she was left with her head spinning in confusion.

' _How is that possible… Even a devil can't just…'_ she paused, watching again as Akeno took Issei's cock right down to her throat and as Rias eagerly began slurping on the base of his shaft in response, _'Can he..?'_

Pulling herself to her knees, staring less in shock and now in wonder, Asia's jaw fell open as she tried to make sense of what she was seeing.

And, as she did so, a little voice in the back of her mind wondered… _'If two people love the same person, wasn't it sad that one of them was forced to have their heart broken?'_ obviously, for a human, that was how God commanded it, but… for a devil…

"Is that, is something like this truly… Oh, please guide me Heavenly Fath-Aiii!"

Jolting back with a yelp and falling a few meters further back, Asia cradled her head as a few tears welled up in her eyes. A lifelong habit was proving incredibly difficult to break.

But, having finally broken the trance she was in from watching three people share their love, she'd calmed down enough to know she couldn't risk being caught like this. As true to her conscientious personality as ever, she quietly slipped the door back closed, and then retreated back to her room, shutting it closed behind her and throwing herself on the bed.

"I… hhha… I need to talk to someone about this!"

But who? All her life, she'd always turned to God for guidance. Who could she turn to if not God?

Rias was obviously out.

And now it seemed like Akeno was too.

Koneko wouldn't want to deal with something like this.

Aika wou-

"Oh! Aika!"

Aika would be happy to help her!

"She knows all about this kind of stuff!"

Asia nodded, sinking back into the mattress with a much less troubled sigh. Finally, after so long being lost in frustrated confusion, she had a plan! She could finally feel a little relieved.

A moment later, however, found her squirming in place atop her bed, bringing her legs up to her chest and squeezing herself into a ball. Now, with her decision made, there was nothing left to distract her from the heat swirling between her thighs, or from the way her heart pounded in her chest as her thoughts inevitably returned to everything she'd wound up witnessing.

She didn't know what to do. Aika would be able to help. She was sure… but even so, a whisper from the depths of her heart teased through her thoughts.

If it was alright for devil's to do… _husband and wife things_ , even when they weren't married… would it… would it be okay if she did that too? As a nun, her body had always belonged to God. But she wasn't a nun anymore, and she couldn't so much as even pray, so then… if her body was no longer God's, couldn't she give it to someone else?

Asia swallowed, wrapping her arms around herself and squeezing her thighs together.

Did… she want to?

It was hard not to picture Rias, her Master, and all the ways she'd seen her previously, when she'd accidently discovered her and Issei the first time. The way she'd looked then, just like now, had been nothing at all like the dignified and confident Master that Asia had come to respect. Moaning, gasping, and crying aloud… Asia didn't even know how to put into words what she'd seen that night.

' _Would… would I look like that too?'_

And now Akeno, her cool and composed, dignified older senpai, had been kneeling right beside their Master. She'd been staring up at Issei with just the same look of unabashed, shameless adoration…

"Ah-hha… Nnn…"

No matter how she tossed and turned herself about atop the bed, how she tried to distract her thoughts, or tried counting sheep, Asia couldn't dislodge that image from her mind. Nor could she keep her thoughts from drifting to another image, a picture that crystallised within her imagination and left her entire body humming in a way she didn't understand- the image of her sitting there, naked on the floor, right between Rias and Akeno, with all three of them holding hands and beaming up at Issei with exactly the same joyous smile.

Unsure what to do, and unable to understand the ache from between her legs, it was a long wait for morning to properly arrive.

"Issei…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, hopefully you enjoyed that and hopefully it lived up to the wait!

I'm probably more of a fan of Asia myself, but I like Akeno a lot and she's gott'a be the most obvious one to be joining in the fun after Rias. Hell, it's barely believable that she's not already sleeping with Issei as is! (I believe she was the first to have his child in the spin off?). Here's what I think is hopefully a look at some of the power dynamics for her.

She's someone who's always been apprehensive about men, and who's always taken a dominant role in these kind of dealings… Two things that're both instantly flipped on their head when it comes to Issei in canon, she adores him and she's happy to sub for him. So this is a chance to explore that, especially before things have been fully set into place with her yet- she doesn't love Issei yet, not completely. She's very interested in him and has a soft spot for him, both because of who he is and everything he's done for Rias, but she hasn't (or hadn't) fallen for him herself, nor had she been enticed with the idea of finding herself submitting to him. So for Akeno, it's a journey of discovery! Well, really, it's just a journey through a whole lot of mind-breaking orgasms, but those aren't too dissimilar, right?

Rias getting a little jealous about the other girls and being a little possessive of her time (alone) with Issei I think is also true to her character, as well as her being ultimately willing to share and wanting to stay with the people she cares about.

I like Rias a lot, and I've wanted to keep a separation here between her bedroom antics, and her public persona. She's fully accepted her submissive role with Issei now, to the point of being happy or downright eager to suck him off in some closet or classroom away from prying eyes. But she's still his Master, she still maintains her respect and command in public, and she's still clearly in charge. I don't want, or intend to turn Rias into a simpering or weak willed character- I want even her submission to be strong willed and full of resolve! She takes great pride in just how thoroughly she'll debase herself for the man she loves! I get a kick outt'a that kind'a stuff, so tell me if you guys like that too.

My first time including basically any kind'a BDSM stuff too, so any feedback there is welcome. Like it? Want more of it in my other series? Want more extreme stuff, or just like seeing blindfolds/gags/ropes every now and then?

Anyway, and as always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


End file.
